Laissez moi vivre Bonus I
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Wataru, Takeru et Maya. Tout se passe avant leur arrivée à l'école.
1. Le commencement

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**Base : **SuG, 12012, LM. C, plus particulièrement Takeru, Wataru et Maya.

**Note :** Relation fraternelle étrange, mais je trouvais que ça allait bien.

**Note 2 :** J'ai totalement inventé la maladie de Takeru. Il se peut qu'il y ait certaines choses étranges à ce niveau mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne choque pas.

**Note 3 :** Je divise en chapitres parce que c'est assez long.

**Note 4 :** Je vous propose d'aller lire « Laissez-moi vivre » – pour ceux qui sont venus ici sans passer par là – même si vous comprendrez très bien sans ça.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Ce qui suit a été écrit avec l'aide spéciale de mon alpha lecteur, comme tous les bonus.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

I – Le commencement.

Takeru, à quatre ans, était un enfant sans problème. Il allait à la maternelle comme les autres, découvrait le monde avec enthousiasme et envie, et passait ses mercredis après-midi avec son frère, plus vieux de deux ans. Le soleil brillait joyeusement dans le ciel et une douce brise faisait voler ses fins cheveux blonds cendrés tandis que son frère le poussait sur la balançoire du parc près de chez eux. Riant doucement, il lui demanda tout de même d'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent jouer à la balle tous les deux.

Repoussant l'une des mèches châtain qui lui barrait le visage, Wataru enfonça ses pieds dans le sol pour arrêter la balançoire de son petit frère, et l'aida à descendre pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Takeru était encore petit, il le savait, il devait faire très attention. Il l'avait promis à sa mère avant de partir jouer dehors. Il prit Takeru par la main, et l'amena près de leur sac, qu'ils utilisaient pour transporter leurs jouets jusqu'au parc. Il en sortit un ballon, et le fit rouler délicatement vers son frère.

Takeru l'attrapa et lui renvoya avec un grand sourire. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec Wataru, il faisait toujours attention à lui. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il sentit son corps frissonner et il commença à avoir vraiment froid malgré le soleil. Il marcha jusque son frère et tira sur sa manche.  
« Fait froid, on rentre ? »

Wataru lui fit un sourire et partit ranger le ballon dans son sac, avant de le prendre sur son dos. Puis il prit la main de Takeru dans la sienne et l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin d'ici.

Takeru ne comprenait pas, il avait de plus en plus froid mais il sentait des gouttes de sueur tremper son front à mesure que le temps passait. Alors il serra la main de son frère dans la sienne pour se donner du courage.

« Ca va pas ? demanda doucement Wataru en sentant son petit frère lui serrer la main. »  
Il vit également qu'il était trempé de sueur. Il disait avoir froid pourtant ?

« J'ai froid, dit-il tout bas. »  
Il s'arrêta de marcher pour passer sa petite main sur son front.  
« Je suis tout chaud, déclara-t-il alors. »

Wataru posa sa main à son tour, comme pour en être convaincu. Son front était brûlant. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« On va rentrer, comme ça tu auras moins froid. »  
Il pressa donc légèrement l'allure pour rentrer plus vite. Leur mère n'était pas là, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle donnerait quelque chose à Takeru et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Une fois à la maison, Takeru fonça s'enrouler dans la couverture du canapé et alla retrouver son frère. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul dans leur grande maison. Tout en le cherchant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours aussi froid, voire même plus encore que précédemment, mais que son corps était brûlant et en sueur.  
« Grand frère, appela-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine. »

« Je suis là, le rassura celui-ci en apparaissant à ses côtés. Tu as toujours froid ? »

Il hocha la tête en allant se blottir contre lui.  
« Tu crois que maman va me rouspéter ? »

« Pourquoi ? s'étonna Wataru. »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il haussa les épaules et toussa un peu. Il sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement et il tira son frère dans le salon pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui.

Immédiatement, il passa ses bras autour de son frère pour le réchauffer un peu et le rassurer.  
« T'inquiète pas, ça va passer. »

Il fit une moue boudeuse.  
« J'ai froid mais j'ai chaud. »

« Tu as peut-être attrapé quelque chose dehors… »

Il dénia de la tête.  
« J'ai rien pris dehors. »

Wataru eut un sourire.  
« Ca veut dire : tu es peut-être malade, expliqua-t-il. »

« Oh ! Vi, je suis tout chaud. Maman, elle dit qu'on est malade quand on est tout chaud. »

« Ca doit être ça alors, en conclut Wataru. Elle te donnera un médicament et tu seras guéri après. »

« Elle revient quand ? »

Wataru n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, annonçant le retour de leur mère.  
« Maintenant ! sourit-il. »

Takeru se déroba des bras de son frère et sauta sur ses pieds en vacillant. Il fronça les sourcils, se maintint droit et fila jusque l'entrée pour sauter dans les bras de leur mère.  
« Mamaaaan ! »  
« Hey, mon poussin, sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. »

« Il est malade, expliqua Wataru en se levant à son tour. Il a froid à l'intérieur, mais il est tout chaud. »

« Hm, en effet, il est brûlant de fièvre, constata-t-elle en posant un bisou sur sa joue. Tu viens, on va soigner ton frère ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Wataru en lui tendant une main. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis vint mettre sa main dans celle de sa mère pour la suivre vers, il le supposait, la salle de bain. C'est là qu'elle cachait les médicaments, pour ne pas qu'ils ne les attrapent sans elle, lui avait-elle expliqué.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, elle posa Takeru à côté de son frère et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour en sortir des médicaments contre la fièvre. Elle prit la boîte dans sa main et attrapa la petite main de Takeru de l'autre. Il prit celle de son frère immédiatement, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils l'oublient. Leur mère sourit et les emmena dans leur chambre pour coucher Takeru dans son lit.

Wataru en profita pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son petit frère et posa son regard sur sa mère.  
« Il sera malade longtemps ? »

« On ira voir le médecin demain et tu pourras lui demander, sourit-elle en servant un verre d'eau pour dissoudre le médicament. »

« D'accord. »  
Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup aller chez le médecin.

« Veux pas aller voir le docteur, protesta Takeru avec une moue vraiment boudeuse. »

« Il est obligé ? demanda Wataru. »

« Je suis désolée mes trésors, mais s'il veut guérir, il faut qu'il aille voir le docteur, expliqua calmement leur mère. »  
Puis elle demanda à Takeru de s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse boire son cachet.

« Ca a quel goût ? demanda Wataru à sa mère avant que Takeru ne boive, par mesure de précaution. »

« Un petit goût d'orange. »  
Takeru prit le verre doucement et le but d'une traite avant de faire la grimace.  
« C'est pas bon. »

« Je le savais ! fit Wataru. J'en ai déjà pris… »

« Je vais avoir plus chaud maintenant ? demanda Takeru. »  
« Il faut attendre que le médicament fasse effet, mais tu devrais te réchauffer. »  
Elle posa un baiser sur son front et le recoucha.  
« Tu veilles sur ton frère, je vais appeler le médecin, sourit-elle envers Wataru. »

« Oui. »  
Il se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.  
« T'inquiète pas, demain y aura plus rien. »

« Veux pas voir le docteur, il me fait peur, avoua Takeru. Et puis, il a toujours les mains froides. »

« Je serai là avec maman, ça passera plus vite, assura-t-il. »

« Hm. Et puis, si après j'ai chaud, c'est bien. »

« Oui, sourit-il. Comment c'est maintenant ? »

« J'ai toujours froid. Et j'ai les mains qui tremblent, regarde ! »  
Il tendit une main devant son frère.

« C'est bizarre, fit-il en la prenant entre les siennes. Tu as mal ? »

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression que mes jambes aussi. »

C'était un peu inquiétant de le voir comme ça, mais il avait confiance en sa mère, elle le guérirait.  
« Maman ? appela-t-il alors. »

« Attends, fit Takeru en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle téléphone. »

« Mais elle sait pas que tu trembles, fit-il gravement. »

« Oh ! Peut-être que tu devrais aller la voir alors. »

« Oui. Je reviens. »  
Il descendit doucement du lit et chercha sa mère dans la maison. Une fois repérée, il vint tirer le bas de sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Excusez-moi une seconde, dit-elle avant de poser sa main sur le combiné pour se tourner vers son fils et se mettre à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ? »

« Takeru il tremble, expliqua-t-il doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. »

« Il tremble ? Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement. »

« Ses mains elles tremblent. Et ses jambes aussi, il me l'a dit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre en se redressant.  
« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille voir mon fils, dit-elle rapidement. Je vous rappelle. »  
Elle raccrocha, prit son fils dans ses bras et remonta en vitesse jusque la chambre de ses enfants.

« C'est grave ? demanda calmement Wataru. »

« Je n'en sais rien poussin, j'espère de tout cœur que non. »  
Elle le reposa par terre et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Takeru.  
« Ton frère m'a dit que tu tremblais, souffla-t-elle doucement. »  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« Mon corps tremble partout, avoua-t-il. »  
Il fit une grimace.  
« Et j'ai mal quand je respire. »

Wataru grimpa sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.  
« Ca fait mal comment ? »  
Il avait déjà vu à la télé, les médecins voulaient toujours savoir l'effet que ça faisait. C'était important.

Leur mère le regarda attentivement, passant une main légère sur sa joue.  
« Je sais pas… beaucoup, dit-il avec une respiration sifflante. »  
Leur mère ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.  
« Les garçons, on va chez le médecin immédiatement, annonça-t-elle. Wataru, tu veux bien aider ton frère à se préparer, maman doit donner un coup de téléphone important. »

« D'accord. Viens, fit-il en prenant la main de son frère. »  
Il le rhabilla, l'entraîna doucement à sa suite en bas, défroissa un peu ses vêtements, puis l'aida à enfiler son manteau. C'était un peu inquiétant de devoir partir maintenant, mais il tacha de ne pas le montrer. C'était le grand frère, il devrait montrer l'exemple.

Takeru garda sa main dans celle de son frère, essayant de tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Leur mère finit par arriver, enfila une veste et prit son fils dans ses bras.  
« Wataru, s'exclama Takeru en lâchant les doigts de son frère. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin, il vient avec nous aussi. »  
Elle ouvrit la porte et fit sortir Wataru en premier pour pouvoir la refermer ensuite.  
« Vas t'installer dans la voiture, trésor, lui souffla-t-elle en actionnant l'ouverture centralisée. »

Il ouvrit la portière arrière sans faire d'histoire, puis s'installa à sa place et mit sa ceinture. Takeru fut mis dans son rehausseur, à côté de son frère, puis leur mère s'installa au volant.

Takeru se mit à tousser pour essayer de récupérer un souffle moins saccadé. Mais voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il se mit à pleurer doucement. Leur mère roulait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers l'hôpital.

Wataru attrapa la main de son petit frère et la serra doucement dans la sienne.  
« Pleure pas Takeru… »

Il renifla piteusement et regarda son frère.  
« Ai mal… »

« Je sais, mais ça va passer, souffla-t-il pour le rassurer. Et t'es pas tout seul, on est là. »

Il frotta ses yeux et toussa à nouveau.  
« Je suis désolée mes poussins, on arrive bientôt, souffla leur mère. »

« Ca va aller maman, assura Wataru. »  
Elle aussi semblait inquiète, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle se garait dans le parking de l'hôpital. Elle se dépêcha de couper le contact et de faire sortir ses fils. Prenant Takeru dans ses bras, elle attrapa la main de Wataru de l'autre et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Wataru resserra sa prise. Le bâtiment était grand, très blanc, et sentait très fort le propre et les médicaments. Ce n'était pas très agréable, et il se demandait pourquoi les médecins travaillaient dans des endroits comme celui-là. Ce genre d'endroit lui faisait un peu peur.

Leur mère s'arrêta à l'accueil et expliqua rapidement la situation à la secrétaire. Takeru la regarda avec ses grands yeux gris marron plein de larmes. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.  
« Le médecin vous attend dans son bureau, dit-elle. »  
« Merci, répondit leur mère. Je me souviens où il se trouve, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'elle se levait. »  
Elle emmena ensuite ses fils jusqu'au bureau du médecin et elle donna deux coups sur la porte.

Wataru regarda la porte s'ouvrir avec appréhension, et sa mère fut accueillie par un homme de grande taille, à la carrure imposante, mais au sourire rassurant à travers sa moustache. Il serra la main de sa mère et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Takeru et son frère avant de les faire entrer.

« Alors bonhomme, commença-t-il d'une voix grave en se tournant vers Takeru, ta maman a dit que ça n'allait pas fort. »  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que le médecin invitait Wataru et leur mère à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau.

« Il est malade, expliqua Wataru avec importance. Il a froid mais il a chaud, et il tremble aussi. »

Le médecin lui offrit un sourire amical et demanda à prendre Takeru dans ses bras. Celui-ci le regarda avec appréhension mais tendit les bras vers lui en respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Le docteur l'installa sur un fauteuil médical pour l'ausculter, glissant un truc froid sur son torse pour écouter son cœur comme tous les docteurs faisaient.

« On entend quoi ? demanda curieusement Wataru. »

« Tu veux écouter ? proposa le médecin. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, quitta son fauteuil et vint s'installer près de son petit frère. Le docteur lui installa le stéthoscope sur les oreilles, et il entendit les battements du cœur de son frère.  
« C'est bizarre, avoua-t-il. »

« Il bat très vite, expliqua le médecin, parce que ton petit frère respire mal. Quand il aura récupéré un souffle normal, son cœur battra plus lentement. »  
Il lui fit un sourire, récupéra son stéthoscope et s'occupa de Takeru. Il lui fit relever le menton et l'obligea à respirer profondément. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que ça lui faisait mal, il se leva et alla prendre un tube dans une armoire.  
« Quand je te le dirai, tu inspireras très fort par la bouche, d'accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le docteur lui dégagea la trachée en lui faisant à nouveau relever le menton et glissa le tube entre ses lèvres.  
« Vas-y. »  
Takeru inspira profondément en même temps que le médecin appuyait sur le tube, ce qui le fit tousser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Wataru avec de grands yeux. »  
Ca faisait un peu peur de voir Takeru subir toutes ces choses.

« On appelle ça de la ventoline. Ca permettra à ton frère de mieux respirer. »  
Il passa une main douce dans le dos de Takeru qu'il sentit trembler. Il attrapa sa main et glissa son index entre ses doigts.  
« Tu peux serrer mon doigt ? »  
Il essaya mais à peine ses doigts se furent refermés qu'ils se desserrèrent instantanément.  
« Ils veulent pas, marmotta Takeru. »  
« C'est rien, sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »  
Il prit ensuite sa température et lui demanda s'il avait toujours froid. Il acquiesça.  
« Bien, merci bonhomme. »  
Il le remit sur ses pieds et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau alors que Takeru trottinait jusque son frère.

Wataru se rassit à côté de sa mère et prit Takeru sur lui, en regardant attentivement le médecin, comme pour essayer de deviner le diagnostic.  
« Alors, il a quoi ? demanda Wataru, convaincu que la solution allait tomber. »

« Ton petit frère a tous les symptômes de la maladie qu'avait également ton papa, expliqua gravement le médecin. »

Wataru ouvrit de grands yeux, sans vouloir comprendre. Son père n'était plus là, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il était mort parce qu'il était malade. Takeru allait mourir aussi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
« Et c'est grave ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

« Malheureusement, oui. Il faudra que tu prennes grand soin de ton petit frère. Depuis deux ans, les médicaments ont bien évolué et, même s'il nous est encore impossible de guérir sa maladie, nous pouvons l'atténuer pour lui permettre de vivre normalement. »  
Takeru le regarda, puis sa maman et son frère, sans comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tous des mines si tristes.

Wataru attrapa la main de son frère, et la serra fort dans la sienne. Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir comme son père. Sa mère avait été trop triste pendant longtemps, ça ne devait pas recommencer. Et Takeru, il ne devait pas comprendre…

« Quelle sorte de médicaments devra-t-il prendre ? demanda leur mère d'une voix serrée. »  
« Pour le moment, il est encore jeune pour prendre des gélules donc je vais lui prescrire des médicaments à dissoudre dans l'eau qu'il devra prendre matin et soir. Je me vois également dans l'obligation de vous donner rendez-vous au moins un week-end sur deux pour voir l'évolution de la maladie. »  
« Bien. Merci beaucoup, souffla leur mère. »  
Elle espérait que son fils puisse vivre au moins aussi longtemps que son père.

« Ca sera long ? demanda Wataru. »

« Je suis désolé de devoir te dire qu'il devra vivre ainsi pendant très longtemps. »  
« Je comprends rien, bouda Takeru. »

Il se voyait mal dire à son frère qu'il devrait prendre des médicaments tous les jours pour ne pas que la maladie empire. Et que, par conséquent, ça ne serait pas drôle du tout.

« C'est rien trésor, sourit leur maman en passant une main sur sa joue, je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras un peu plus grand. En attendant il faudra que tu sois très sage et que tu prennes bien tes médicaments, d'accord ? »  
Takeru lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête, il aimait bien quand leur maman souriait comme ça.

« Je pourrai l'aider ? demanda Wataru. »

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »  
Le médecin eut un sourire attendri et remplit une ordonnance qu'il tendit à la mère. Puis ils fixèrent une heure et une date de rendez-vous, avant que le médecin les congédie. Et juste avant qu'ils ne partent, il donna une sucette à Takeru et Wataru.

Tout en mâchouillant le bonbon, Wataru réfléchissait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de père. Sa mère devait tout faire toute seule, et Takeru était malade pour longtemps maintenant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Si son père n'était plus là, c'est lui qui devrait le remplacer.  
« Maman ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? demanda-t-elle en surveillant Takeru qui marchait lentement à ses côtés, le bonbon à la bouche. »

« Je pourrais m'occuper de Takeru, et de toi, à la maison ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se mit accroupie devant lui avec un tendre sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
« J'en serais très contente. »

« Alors je ferai plus de choses à la maison, comme ça tu t'inquiéteras moins, d'accord ? »

« C'est très gentil mon cœur. Mais si tu prends bien soin de ton frère et que tu es sage, ce sera parfait. Ça te va ? »

« Hm, approuva-t-il, en se disant qu'il en ferait quand même plus quand elle ne serait pas là. »

Takeru s'était assis par terre pour ne pas tomber et attendait qu'ils repartent.  
« On rentre ? demanda alors leur maman avec un sourire. »  
Elle avait vraiment deux petits garçons adorables.

« Oui ! fit Wataru en aidant son petit frère à se relever. »

Elle installa Takeru dans son rehausseur pendant que Wataru s'asseyait à sa place en bouclant sa ceinture et elle se mit au volant.  
« Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir mes trésors ? »  
« De la purée ! s'exclama Takeru. »

« Et des knackies ! rajouta Wataru. »

« Alors, adjugé pour purée et knackies. Vous irez vous laver les mains et mettrez la table pendant que maman fait à manger ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Oui ! Je pourrai t'aider ? »

« Moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma Takeru. »

« D'accord, vous pourrez écraser les pommes de terre quand elles seront cuites. »

« D'accord, approuva Wataru en souriant à son frère. »

Takeru lui répondit d'un grand sourire et tendit le bras pour enlever une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux de son frère.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans histoire, et Wataru oublia même un instant que son frère était malade. Maintenant il souriait et avait l'air de n'avoir mal nul part. C'était plutôt bon signe.

La voiture finit par se garer dans l'avancée et leur maman les fit sortir calmement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.  
« Mes mains elles collent, rigola Takeru. »  
« C'est pour ça que vous allez filer vous laver les mains. »  
Elle ôta le manteau et les chaussures de Takeru pendant que son frère faisait pareil et les laissa filer dans la salle de bain avant d'aller faire cuire les patates.

Wataru se lava les mains en vitesse, mais prit un soin tout particulier à s'occuper de celles de Takeru. En plus, une fois sur trois, il réussissait à mettre de l'eau partout. Il fallait qu'il le surveille.

Takeru envoya joyeusement de la mousse savonneuse sur le nez de son frère.  
« Ca fait des bulles ! »

« Hey, doucement ! fit Wataru en s'écartant un peu. J'ai failli en avoir dans les yeux… »

Takeru fit une petite moue penaude.  
« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se laissant faire. »

« Bouge pas, j'ai presque fini… »

Il se retint de faire le moindre mouvement, restant aussi figé que possible.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il essuya consciencieusement les mains de son frère, puis l'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre leur mère à la cuisine.

« Faites-moi voir vos mains, sourit-elle. »  
Takeru tendit ses mains en avant.  
« C'est Wataru qui les a lavées ! »

« J'ai fait attention, dit-il. Comme il est trop petit, je l'ai aidé. »

« C'est bien, félicita leur maman. T'as bien fait ça, elles sont toutes propres. »  
« Il m'a rouspété, bouda Takeru. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faisait voler la mousse, expliqua Wataru en rougissant un peu. »

« Je voulais juste en mettre sur son nez pour rigoler. »  
« Mais il faut faire attention trésor, sourit-elle, ça peut piquer si tu en reçois dans les yeux. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais c'est rien, il a pas fait exprès que ça vole partout… »

Takeru hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès et elle lui posa un baiser sur le front.

« Vous voulez toujours m'aider ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis partit chercher une fourchette dans le tiroir. Ca devrait aller, s'il voulait écraser des pommes de terre.  
« Ca ira ça ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. »  
Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front également et posa une grande assiette avec des pommes de terre sur la table.  
« Et moi ? demanda Takeru en tirant sur la manche de son frère. »

Il lui fit un sourire, tira une chaise pour que son petit frère grimpe dessus, puis partit chercher une autre fourchette pour lui donner. Ca irait plus vite à deux, et comme ça ils pourraient aider leur maman à faire autre chose.  
« Tu es prêt ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête sous le regard attendri de leur maman et attrapa sa fourchette bien en main avant d'écraser une pomme de terre avec beaucoup de concentration.

Wataru le surveilla un instant, pour voir s'il s'en sortait, puis s'appliqua à son tour à la tâche. Les pommes de terre étaient assez cuites, ce n'était pas encore trop difficile de les écraser. Mais il fallait faire attention de ne pas en mettre partout.  
« Tu dis si tu as mal au bras. »

« Hm, je le fais bien ? »

« Oui. Fais attention que ça ne parte pas de l'assiette. »

« Oui. »  
Il fit encore plus attention, tirant un peu la langue sous la concentration.

Sous les efforts réunis, la purée fut vite faite. Wataru corrigea les morceaux qu'il restait, puis se tourna vers sa mère.  
« On met la table maintenant ? »

« Oui, tu peux mettre la table. Mais tu fais attention surtout, prévint-elle. Tu peux t'occuper de sortir les serviettes si tu veux Takeru, d'accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête, descendit de sa chaise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour sortir les serviettes de table du tiroir.

Son grand frère quant à lui s'appliqua à sortir trois assiettes du placard, qu'il répartit à leur place habituelle sur la table. S'en suivirent les couverts, où il fit particulièrement attention aux couteaux en présence de son frère. Il mit également des dessous de plat, mais il était encore trop petit pour atteindre les verres, situés dans les placards du haut.

Takeru posa les serviettes à leurs places respectives et se tourna vers son frère.  
« On fait quoi maintenant ? »  
« Vous m'avez bien aidé mes poussins, vous pouvez aller regarder un peu la télé pendant que je m'occupe du reste. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, joue un peu avec ton frère. »

Il prit Takeru par la main et l'emmena du côté du salon.  
« Tu veux regarder quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules en se hissant sur le canapé où il s'installa confortablement.  
« Tu crois que maman est fâchée après moi ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Bah, j'ai pas compris tout ce que le docteur avait dit mais elle avait l'air triste à cause de moi. »

Wataru savait d'avance que le sujet serait difficile à aborder.  
« C'est parce que tu es malade. Mais elle est pas fâchée. »

« Toi non plus, t'es pas fâché ? Parce que moi veux pas que tu sois triste ou fâché contre moi. »

« Je suis pas fâché, assura-t-il en souriant. Je serai jamais fâché pour toi. »

« Dis… Pourquoi vous étiez tous tristes chez le docteur ? »

« Parce ce que tu es malade, et que tu avais des trucs bizarres. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ? »

« Oui, sourit-il. Tu avais raison, je suis guéri maintenant. »

« Hm. Et si ça recommence, on aura des médicaments pour que tu aies pas mal, d'accord ? »

« Hm, mais ça recommencera pas, puisque je vais mieux. »

Wataru lui sourit, comme pour approuver silencieusement, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Non, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Puisqu'il était son grand frère, il devait veiller sur lui, c'était comme ça.

Takeru se blottit contre lui. Il aimait bien être comme ça avec son grand frère et il voulait que ce soit toujours comme ça.  
« Les enfants, on mange, vous venez ? appela leur maman au bout de quelques minutes. »

« On arrive ! répondit Wataru en prenant son frère avec lui. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, où leur mère les attendait avec un doux sourire, et s'installèrent calmement pour manger.

Wataru mit la serviette autour du cou de Takeru, puis sourit à sa mère avant de commencer à manger.  
« Faites attention, c'est chaud, prévint-il. »

Takeru prit une fourchette et souffla doucement dessus pour que ça refroidisse un peu avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.  
« C'est bon ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

« C'est parce qu'on l'a bien fait ! »

« Oui, vous êtes des petits chefs, sourit leur mère. »

« Et toi t'es une grande chef ! »

Elle rit.  
« C'est spécialement pour vous, souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

« Hm, tu fais bien tous les jours ! Et nous on t'aidera tous les jours ! »

« Oui ! s'exclama Takeru. On sera des gentils garçons ! »

« Comme ça tu auras moins de choses à faire. »

« Vous êtes vraiment des amours. Mais n'oubliez pas de bien travailler à l'école, c'est le principal. »

« Hm, mais on peut faire les deux en même temps, non ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire sans répondre et ce fut Takeru qui brisa le silence en gémissant.  
« C'est chaud ! »

« Je l'avais dit, fit doucement Wataru. »  
Il prit le verre de son frère et le remplit d'eau.  
« Bois, ça va passer. »

« Ai pas fait exprès ! »  
Il attrapa le verre et but doucement son contenu.

« Il faut toujours faire attention quand tu fais quelque chose, expliqua Wataru. Si tu fais pas attention tout le temps, tu peux te faire mal. »

Il fit une moue chagrine, les yeux humides.  
« Mais j'ai soufflé dessus, marmotta-t-il. »

« C'est pas grave tu sais. Je sais que tu as pas fait exprès. »

Il reposa son verre pour récupérer sa fourchette et recommença à manger, soufflant un peu plus longtemps sur la nourriture pour ne pas se brûler sous le regard fier de leur mère.

« Ca va maman ? demanda Wataru une fois qu'il eut bien surveillé son frère. »

« Très bien, trésor, vraiment très bien, sourit-elle. Mange aussi, sinon ça va refroidir. »

Il eut l'air perplexe trente secondes, avant de s'exécuter. S'il devait être « l'homme de la famille » en cachette, mieux valait ne pas poser trop de questions et agir dans l'ombre.

La fin du repas se passa tranquillement, chacun mangeant à son rythme.

Malgré le retard qu'il avait prit en s'inquiétant pour les autres, Wataru termina le premier son assiette, suivi de sa mère, puis de Takeru. Il se proposa spontanément pour débarrasser la table, puis leur mère les monta à l'étage pour les préparer à aller se coucher.

Takeru bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se laissant faire sans rechigner avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit, serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

« Passe une bonne nuit maman, souffla Wataru en partant s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures. »

« Bonne nuit mes poussins. »  
Elle alla les embrasser tous les deux, éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte contre.

« Dors bien Takeru, dit-il en fermant les yeux, mi-inquiet mi-rassuré. »

« Toi aussi grand frère, souhaita-t-il en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures. »

Il eut un petit sourire et, tout en se calant confortablement dans son oreiller, il se laissa glisser vers les limbes apaisants du sommeil.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin : **Alors, ce début de bonus vous plaît-il ?


	2. Début des problèmes

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**Déclaration d'auteur : **Désolée, les chapitres sont très irréguliers (soit très courts, soit très longs) mais ce n'était pas simple de diviser en chapitres égaux.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

II – Début des problèmes.

-

« Je veux pas y aller ! protesta pour la énième fois Takeru auprès de son frère. »  
Il défit son sac, éparpillant ses affaires partout.  
« Tu seras même plus là si on m'embête, et en plus Maya sera encore dans ma classe, j'en suis sûr ! Mais je le déteste ! »

« Hey, du calme d'accord ? souffla Wataru en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Peut-être qu'il sera plus là, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Mais si, il sera forcément là ! En plus, il est grand et il arrête pas de m'embêter ! »

Reste calme… C'est juste une crise de rentrée…  
« Tu l'as déjà dit à ton prof qu'il arrêtait pas ? »

« Non ! Je vais pas aller me plaindre au prof, après on va me prendre pour un mouchard fayot ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi… soupira Wataru. Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui le ferai de toute façon. Maya peut pas continuer à venir t'embêter sans arrêt. »

« Non, fais pas çaaa, supplia Takeru. »

« Alors fais-le toi. Je suis plus là, je pourrai pas l'empêcher de venir quand je serai au collège. Alors il faudra bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. »

Takeru fronça les sourcils, récupéra ses affaires pour les fourrer au fond de son sac et descendit en courant en bas des escaliers. Il récupéra sa veste et partit en claquant la porte.

Wataru soupira de nouveau, endossa son sac, et partit de l'autre côté. Après tout, pour lui aussi c'était difficile. Maintenant qu'il passait au collège, il allait être seul. Libre de toute présence familiale, certes, mais c'était un peu effrayant. D'autant plus qu'il allait sûrement passer toute la journée à se ronger les sangs pour son frère.

Traînant les pieds, il se dirigea vers l'école avec une mine renfrognée. Il entrait en CM1, et il avait vraiment hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais savoir qu'il allait être loin de son frère toute une journée était particulièrement déprimant. Et angoissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Son frère avait toujours été là pour lui, à n'importe quel moment, et savoir qu'il allait devoir passer ses journées sans lui dorénavant ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Il soupira, shoota dans un caillou et passa les grilles de la petite école avec un air encore plus renfrogné.

Côté renfrogné qui, à n'en point douter, n'allait pas s'arranger. A quelques pas de là somnolait un jeune garçon, déjà plus grand que les autres, aux cheveux ébènes, et négligemment adossé à un mur. La plupart du temps, il avait l'air profondément blasé, malgré son âge. Et quand il n'avait pas l'air blasé, il avait l'air méchant. C'était ainsi, Maya était de ces gens très calmes, mais au tempérament peu prévisible. Et quand il vit débarquer Takeru, seul, dans la cour, il sortit de sa torpeur.  
« Salut mon lutin, lança-t-il en le regardant fixement. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne releva pas la tête et ne fit pas un seul mouvement qui pouvait indiquer qu'il avait entendu son camarade lui parler. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, un de ses poings s'était refermé brutalement, crispé à l'extrême.

Sans un seul signe montrant qu'il était vexé, Maya sortit une sucette de sa poche et la mit dans sa bouche. Il était accro aux sucettes.  
« Lutin, t'es pas sympa. »

« M'en fiche, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en allant se poser dans un coin de la cour. »

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux lutin. »

« Que tu me foutes la paix, 'spèce d'ogre ! »

« T'es vraiment pas sympa avec moi, lutin. »

« Tu l'es pas non plus avec moi ! »

« Ah. »

« Pourquoi tu vas pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre d'abord ? Puisque t'es un ogre, tu devrais aller dévorer le petit poucet ! »

« J'ai assez des sucettes, merci. »

« Puis, pourquoi tu manges toujours des sucettes ? Ta maman t'a pas dit que ça donnait des caries ? »

« T'as des caries que si tu te laves pas les dents après, expliqua-t-il placidement. Et ma mère me dit pas grand chose. »

Il ouvrit des grands yeux.  
« Comment ça ta mère te dit pas grand-chose ? »

« Nan. Elle dit pas grand chose. »

Il haussa les épaules.  
« Je m'en fiche toute façon, je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix ! »

« Et si moi j'ai pas envie ? »

« Et pourquoi t'as pas envie ? »

« Parce que tu réagis quand on t'emmerde. C'est plus drôle. »

Takeru fit une grimace, croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna la tête pour l'ignorer.

« T'es encore un bébé en fait. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien. »

Takeru ouvrit soudain de grands yeux en se rappelant d'une chose très importante.  
« J'ai oublié de prendre mon médicament ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement. »

« Et ? »

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais mon frère m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le prenne tous les jours ! »

« Et ton frère est pas là. »

« Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Bah ça se voit. Et il est au collège maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'inquiéta-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. C'est loin chez toi ? »

« Non, pas très. »

« Bah vas les chercher. »

« Hm. Tu veux bien surveiller mes affaires ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.  
« T'as pas peur que je les bouffe ? »

Il haussa les épaules, laissa son sac près du mur et partit en courant. Il fusa jusque chez lui, ouvrit la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se tenant aux murs. Il trouva rapidement ses gélules, en prit une et l'avala avec un verre d'eau. Puis il rangea le tout, ressortit, ferma la porte à clé et courut en sens inverse.

« T'es du genre rapide, remarqua Maya qui s'était assis près de ses affaires. »

Takeru s'effondra à moitié sur lui, ses jambes ayant lâché subitement.  
« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en roulant sur le côté. »

Limite indifférent, Maya se contenta de le regarder se remettre droit.  
« T'as du coton dans les jambes ou quoi ? »

« Ca te dérange ?! se vexa-t-il en s'asseyant finalement à ses côtés. »

« Non. »

« T'es trop bizarre comme mec ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se releva et récupéra ses affaires.  
« J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, merci pour mes affaires ! »  
Et il lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant.

Maya ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit calmement que les cours commencent pour aller s'installer à sa place.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Takeru était encore plus sinistre qu'en arrivant. La maîtresse les plaça par ordre alphabétique et, par chance, Maya Yamazaki était fortement éloigné de Takeru Miyawaki.

Par chance, Maya se retrouva dans le fond de la classe et il eut ainsi tout le loisir de prendre ses aises comme il le voulait. Ce n'était pas que les cours ne l'intéressaient pas, mais il aimait bien être installé confortablement et prendre son temps. Même s'il pouvait être vif quand il le voulait.

La journée sembla vraiment très, très longue pour Takeru et quand la sonnerie qui indiquait qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui résonna, il rangea ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et fila rapidement. Ce fut le premier à sortir de la classe. Il esquiva agilement les gens et fusa jusque chez lui en priant pour que son frère soit rentré.

Wataru lui était dans leur chambre, en train de déposer toutes ses affaires sur son bureau. Il avait déjà des devoirs, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite avant de ne plus avoir le courage…

« Je suis rentré, hurla Takeru en refermant la porte. »

« Moi aussi ! répondit Wataru de sa chambre. »

Ôtant ses chaussures et sa veste à toute vitesse, il grimpa ensuite les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Wataru.  
« Grand frère, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment c'est le collège ? »

« Grand, avec plein d'élèves, plein de profs, et plein de devoirs. »

« Beurk, je veux pas aller au collège alors. »

« Et toi, comment c'était ? »

« Nul. En plus, j'avais oublié mon médicament, j'ai dû courir jusqu'ici pour le prendre avant de retourner à l'école. J'ai même dû demander à Maya de garder mes affaires, t'imagines ?! »

« T'étais désespéré à ce point ? »

« Tu m'as dit que c'était important que je le prenne alors j'ai eu peur que ce soit grave d'avoir oublié. Et comme Maya m'embêtait déjà, bah, je lui ai demandé de tout surveiller. »

« Et ça a donné quoi ? »

« Bah il s'est installé à côté en attendant que je revienne. On dirait que rien lui fait plaisir ou l'embête, il semble toujours blasé, comme si rien ne l'intéressait. Il est trop bizarre ! »

« Et il t'a encore embêté aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. En plus il m'appelle lutin ! bouda-t-il. »

Wataru pouffa de rire. Il fallait avouer que Maya n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

« C'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il en croisant les bras. »

« Pardon… souffla-t-il en réprimant un nouveau rire devant la tête de son frère. Mais il a pas l'air si terrible que ça. »

« Je m'en fiche, il m'énerve ! »

« Ca arrive. Enfin, on verra bien au cours de l'année, c'est que la rentrée… »

« Ouais. Bon, je te laisse travailler, je vais lire ! »  
Il sortit un livre de sa table de chevet et s'installa sur son lit pour être tranquille.

Après un dernier regard amusé à son frère, Wataru se repencha sur ses exercices du jour. Vive le collège, et vive les devoirs…

-

Quelques mois plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'est que Takeru évitait de toutes les manières possibles de devoir se confronter à Maya. Il continuait de prendre ses médicaments et ne les avait plus oubliés depuis la rentrée. Il n'avait plus non plus fait de crises depuis près d'un an. Peut-être qu'il guérissait ?

En tout cas, c'était l'espoir qu'entretenait Wataru. Peut-être que son frère entrait dans une période de rémission… Si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'il en serait totalement débarrassé dans quelques années, et que l'ombre de le voir mourir comme son père disparaîtrait à jamais.

C'était un soir comme un autre, Takeru lisait sur son lit, juste après avoir fini ses devoirs, et Wataru faisait les siens sur son bureau, quand leur mère rentra. Takeru se redressa avec un sourire quand une voix d'homme retentit.  
« Maman a un invité ? demanda-t-il à Wataru. »

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil étonné. Elle a pas prévenu en tout cas. »

« On doit la laisser ou on doit aller saluer ? »

C'était difficile de trancher.  
« Hm… On devrait peut-être aller voir… »

« Moi, ça me plaît pas, lança Takeru en se levant quand même. »

Wataru le suivit dans le couloir, et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, sa mère et son visiteur semblaient rire et plaisanter. Ils les retrouvèrent au niveau du salon.

« Ah mes chéris, venez que je vous présente. Kyogi, voici Wataru, mon plus grand fils. Et voici Takeru, le plus jeune. »  
« Enchanté vous deux, sourit-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. »  
Takeru se recula d'un pas. Personne ne fit de remarques.  
« Les enfants, je vous présente Kyogi, un collègue et ami. »

D'accord, Wataru n'avait que dix ans, mais ça faisait presque cinq ans qu'il était « l'homme de la maison », alors il trouva un peu gamin que quelqu'un lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, sa mère semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Il devait être gentil avec elle…  
« Bonjour, souffla poliment Wataru, en espérant que son frère ne fasse pas de gestes inconsidérés. »

« Bonjour, salua celui-ci en gardant la tête baissée. »  
Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'immisce dans leur famille.

Wataru ne savait pas franchement quoi dire. Entre les adultes tout sourire et son frère totalement à l'opposé, il se retrouvait presque en position de médiateur.  
« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il alors à sa mère. »

« Très bien chéri, sourit-elle. Vous avez fini vos devoirs ? »

« Euh… il me restait un truc à finir, mais comme on t'a entendue rentrer… »

« Vous êtes vraiment des amours. Tu peux aller finir sans crainte, je vous appellerai quand on passera à table, d'accord ? »  
Takeru acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se précipita dans sa chambre.

« D'accord… acquiesça-t-il. »  
Il eut un geste d'excuse envers l'invité, puis remonta à la suite de son frère pour venir s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau.

Takeru avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et était complètement immobile, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wataru en réprimant un soupir. »  
Il avait une petite idée de la chose, mais autant demander.

« E… m… a… souffla-t-il dans son coussin. »

« Quoi ? »  
Il mettait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté des fois.

Il se redressa.  
« Je l'aime pas. Il veut nous piquer notre maman ! »

« Attends, tu l'as vu une fois, comment tu peux dire ça ? »  
OK, à priori lui non plus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était idiot, il ne le connaissait même pas.

« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. Je te le dis, il veut piquer notre maman ! »

« C'est un collègue, et maman a l'air de bien s'entendre avec non ? »

« C'est un piège ! Parce que comme ça, ce sera encore plus simple pour nous la voler ! »

« Arrête, on vole pas les gens comme ça… Et tu crois que maman nous laisserait comme ça ? »

« S'il réussit bien, ouais. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé à la télé la dernière fois ! »

« A la télé ? souffla Wataru, incrédule. »

« Hm. Ils ont dit que c'était d'après une histoire vraie. »

« Raconte, c'était quoi ce truc ? »

« Bah, tout pareil qu'on vit ! Les enfants avaient plus de papa, et la maman a ramené un collègue à la maison. Et petit à petit, le monsieur faisait tout pour que la maman soit d'accord avec lui et elle s'occupait de moins en moins de ses enfants ! »

« Comme si maman ferait ça… »

« Comme si la madame elle aurait fait ça, répliqua-t-il. »

« C'est un film Takeru ! Maman ferait jamais une chose pareille à cause d'un type qu'on connaît même pas. »

« Le jour où ça arrivera, tu viendras pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu, bouda-t-il en se rallongeant pour se cacher sous sa couette. »

« C'est n'importe quoi… »  
Et il se replongea dans ses devoirs, de très mauvaise humeur.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	3. Début d'amitié

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

III – Début d'amitié.

-

Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois et un an qu'il était officiellement devenu leur « beau-père ». Takeru l'évitait le plus possible ; pire que son antipathie envers Maya, il haïssait réellement Kyogi. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois oublié de l'emmener chez le médecin, ce qui avait accru sa haine envers lui et, pire que tout, il n'avait pas daigné aller chercher ses médicaments la veille. Il se retrouvait donc au collège, pendant un cours de sport, sans avoir pris ses gélules le matin. Il finissait par croire qu'il était réellement poissard. Surtout que Maya était encore et toujours dans la même classe que lui.

Maya qui, de son côté, n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est que maintenant, il paraissait effrayant en permanence. A côté de ça, peu de choses l'intéressaient réellement, et les gens lui paraissaient d'une fadeur sans nom. Sauf peut-être Takeru. Peut-être parce que Takeru ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être parce que Takeru éprouvait autre chose que de la peur à son égard.

Ils faisaient du foot à l'extérieur. Et s'il y avait un sport que Takeru trouvait ridicule, c'était bien le foot. Il n'avait pas d'explication, juste qu'il trouvait ça nul. Mais il ne disait rien et se contentait de jouer et de suivre les ordres de son professeur. Son corps se glaçait lentement, mais il n'y prêta pas une réelle attention, le temps étant plutôt peu clément avec eux ces derniers jours. Jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se mette à siffler. Il s'arrêta brusquement en posant une main tremblante sur son torse. Il chercha sa ventoline dans ses poches mais ne la trouva pas. Tout se passa très vite. Son corps se mit à trembler et il essaya de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Mais il n'eut pas fait un pas qu'il se retrouva allongé au sol, le corps parcouru de spasmes et le souffle chaotique.  
« Ven… to… li… ne… souffla-t-il alors que ses muscles continuaient de se contracter ou décontracter comme bon leur semblait. »

Et bien évidemment, trop paniqués pour réagir, la plupart des élèves se regardaient les uns les autres, comme pour balancer la tâche à quelqu'un. Ironie du sort, la seule personne qui bougea fut Maya. Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire quelque chose, il avait prit Takeru avec douceur dans ses bras sans la moindre difficulté et l'amenait sans traîner au niveau des vestiaires. Il mit quelques instants pour trouver l'inhalateur dans le bordel du sac de Takeru, mais finit par mettre la main dessus. Il s'agenouilla alors près de l'élève et lui fit relever la tête en passant une main dans son cou.  
« Dès que je te le dis, tu respires. »

Toussant un peu, Takeru acquiesça faiblement.  
« OK. »

Délicatement, il plaça l'embouchure du tube près des lèvres de Takeru.  
« Vas-y. »

Takeru aspira au même moment et se laissa ensuite aller contre Maya, essayant de contrôler les derniers spasmes de son corps et de respirer le plus lentement possible.  
« Mer… ci… souffla-t-il. »

« Perds pas ton souffle et continue jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Ca va passer. »

Il hocha la tête. Il savait que ça passerait, même si c'était une des crises les plus douloureuses qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Petit à petit, ses muscles se calmèrent et sa respiration redevint normale. Seule l'impression d'être gelé persistait encore.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda Maya en prenant quand même le pouls de Takeru par mesure de précaution. »

Il passa une main sur son front pour en ôter la sueur.  
« Y a des jours meilleurs. »

« C'était quoi comme crise ? demanda-t-il en fouillant son sac pour en sortir sa propre veste, afin de lui mettre sur les épaules. »

« J'en sais rien. Personne n'en sait rien pour être plus juste. »  
Il s'emmitoufla dans la veste si gentiment prêtée.

« C'est pour ça tes médocs ? »

« C'est pour limiter les crises et leurs effets. »

« Hm. Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. »

« J'avais jamais vu avant. »

« Ca faisait un moment que j'en avais plus fait. Mon beau-père a oublié d'aller prendre mes médicaments. »

« C'est pas très intelligent de sa part. »

« Je pense qu'il s'en fout, soupira-t-il en essayant de se lever. Oulaa ! »  
Il s'assit sur un des bancs pour éviter de tomber.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelques élèves débarquèrent, histoire de voir ce qui se passait.  
« Cassez-vous. »  
Ce furent les seuls mots de Maya, mais ils furent pris à la lettre.  
« Tu devrais faire une croix sur le sport pendant un moment, dit-il en retournant les yeux vers Takeru. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas tout arrêter à cause de ce truc, non ?  
« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment t'as su ce qu'il fallait faire ? »

Maya haussa un sourcil, très peu inspiré.  
« Les gens ils font tous ça à la télé. »

Takeru poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur le mur, ramenant ses genoux contre lui.  
« Merci, en tout cas. »

« De rien. »

« Tu pourrais pas être plus expressif ! s'exclama-t-il subitement. C'est stressant d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui est blasé en permanence. »

« Si j'étais pas « blasé » comme tu dis, tu serais peut-être toujours sur le terrain en train de jouer les poissons hors de l'eau, fit-il remarquer. »

Il soupira à nouveau.  
« T'as pas une sucette ? »

« Quel goût ? »

« Peu importe, j'ai juste besoin de sucre. »

Maya fouilla un instant dans son sac, puis en ressortit son paquet de sucettes. Il en piocha une à la cerise, qu'il tendit à Takeru.

« Merci. »  
Il la prit d'une main légèrement tremblante et la déballa rapidement avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.  
« J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatre ans, sourit-il. »

« A cause des crises, ou à cause des sucettes ? »

« Les deux. La première crise que j'ai faite, c'était un mercredi après-midi. J'étais avec mon frère. Je m'en souviens bien. Il faisait beau mais j'étais gelé. Je comprenais rien du tout. Quand le médecin a tout expliqué, il avait un air grave, et ma mère et mon frère semblaient vraiment tristes. J'ai pas compris tout de suite. »

« Et la sucette ? »

« Le médecin nous en a offert une à mon frère et moi. La mienne était à la cerise aussi. »

« C'est p'tete un signe. »

« Peut-être… »  
Il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur, la sucette à la bouche et les bras resserrant ses jambes contre lui. Bizarrement, il avait toujours aussi froid.

« Ca a l'air d'être passé. »

Il dénia de la tête.  
« D'habitude, l'impression de froid disparaît aussi, mais je suis gelé. »

« Peut-être parce que ça faisait longtemps. »

« Ouais, certainement. »  
Il s'étira doucement, et se remit sur ses pieds. Ses jambes flageolèrent un moment.  
« Finalement, tu devais avoir raison, j'ai du coton dans les jambes. »

« Hey, je dis pas que des conneries. Coton-man faudrait t'appeler. »

« N'importe quoi ! soupira-t-il. Tu crois qu'on doit y retourner ? »

« Tant que le prof est pas venu nous chercher, pour moi c'est qu'il considère que t'es toujours mourant. »

« Je suis pas mourant, protesta-t-il. »

« C'est une façon de parler mon lutin. »

Il se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur son torse en s'asseyant à même le sol, ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

« Tu te vexes facilement, constata Maya. »

« Et alors ? répliqua-t-il. C'est pas ma faute si toi tu t'en fous de tout et que je peux pas me défendre ! »

« Tu dis de moi, mais toi aussi t'es bizarre comme gars. »

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas. Hey mais, réalisa-t-il soudain, je suis pas bizarre ! »

« Si, tu l'es mon lutin. »

« Tss, tu m'énerves ! »

« De rien. »

Takeru se releva brutalement, rendit la veste à Maya et partit en direction des toilettes. Non, il n'était pas assez fou pour ressortir, il voulait juste s'éloigner de Maya et se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Maya de son côté se contenta de poser sa veste sur son sac, en se disant qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin, et se reprit une autre sucette, l'autre étant terminée. Bien sûr que si, ce type était bizarre.

Debout devant le miroir des toilettes, les cheveux en bataille et le visage dégoulinant d'eau, il essayait de trouver des réponses en observant son reflet. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un petit gars aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux grands yeux marron gris, un peu frêle pour son âge. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement et ne pas savoir ce que pouvait penser Maya le rendait nerveux. Il attrapa une feuille de papier pour s'essuyer le visage mais elle plana lentement jusqu'au sol. Il regarda ses mains en ouvrant de grands yeux et sortit rapidement des toilettes. Sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau et il dut se retenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas deux fois d'affilé, c'était trop dangereux pour son corps. C'était dangereux tout court. Trébuchant à chaque pas, il luttait pour pouvoir retourner aux vestiaires et prendre de la ventoline. Il se sentit tomber à genoux et se mit à tousser dans l'espoir vain que ça puisse l'aider à respirer.  
« Ma… ya… souffla-t-il. Maya… »  
Il récupéra le plus d'air qu'il pouvait.  
« MAYA ! »

Bingo, ça recommençait. Maya s'empara de sa veste, de la ventoline et débarqua près des toilettes. Takeru était retombé au sol, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Maya l'installa dans sa veste pour le réchauffer et éviter le sol dur, prit Takeru contre lui et lui présenta de nouveau la ventoline.

Les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur qui lancinait ses poumons, Takeru accepta sans broncher que Maya s'occupe de lui.

Avec délicatesse, Maya fit passer le tube entre ses lèvres.  
« On recommence, vas-y. »

Takeru aspira un grand coup et toussa avec force, se roulant sur le côté.

« Reste avec moi, essaye de pas paniquer, fit calmement Maya en le ramenant doucement dos contre lui. Aspire doucement. »

Acquiesçant faiblement, il inspira le plus lentement qu'il put, fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

Maya répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, prenant garde à ce que Takeru ne soit pas dans une position inconfortable ou qui aurait pu le blesser. Deux crises aussi rapprochées ne devaient rien présager de bon, mais il ne le montra pas, restant aussi impassible que d'habitude.

« Merci… finit-il par souffler mollement. »  
Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, ses muscles protestant d'avoir été ainsi maltraités. Il avait froid et n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses lèvres et ses mains de trembler légèrement.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ton médecin, et prévenir ton frère. »

Gardant les yeux fermés, il hocha vaguement la tête.  
« Attends encore… un peu… »

« T'inquiète, je pars pas. »

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
« Je suis pas… inquiet… »  
Puis il ajouta après une moue.  
« Enfin, un peu… quand même… »

« Ca se comprend. Force pas. »

« Je vois… des étoiles, sourit-il. »

Maya haussa un sourcil.  
« Dis pas ça avec un sourire, c'est flippant. »

« Pour une fois que… je ne te vois pas… avec des flammes, pouffa-t-il. »

« Des flammes ? »

« C'était pour rire… tu devrais essayer… ça fait du bien… »

« De quoi, rire ? »

« Hm. Je t'ai jamais vu rire. »

« C'est un mal ? »

Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant sous la douleur que ça provoqua dans ses muscles.  
« Ca doit être triste de ne jamais rire. »

« Quand t'es jamais triste, tu vois pas la différence. »

Il fronça les sourcils avec une moue boudeuse.  
« Je comprends pas. »

« Il y a pas grand chose à comprendre pourtant. »

Il essaya de se redresser un peu, la tête lui tourna, il abandonna.  
« Comment tu fais pour… vivre comme ça ? On peut pas… ne rien ressentir. »

« C'est pas parce que ça ne se voit pas que je ressens rien. »

« Peut-être… Mais je trouve ça nul. »

Maya haussa les épaules.  
« C'est comme ça. »

« Tu t'en fous de faire peur aux autres ? »

« Ouais. T'as peur toi ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

« J'en sais rien. »

« De toute façon, y a qu'une chose qui me fait peur. »  
Il lui fit un sourire.  
« Et c'est pas toi. »

« Tant mieux. »  
C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de chose.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

Il fixa le plafond.  
« Savoir que je peux mourir d'une minute à l'autre sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. »

« Hm. C'est vrai. »

« Bah, je vais pas te raconter n'importe quoi non plus, protesta-t-il. »

« J'ai pas dit ça non plus. J'approuve. »

« Ah. Pardon, souffla-t-il. »  
Rassemblant ses forces, il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise.  
« Eh ben, je sais pas comment je vais rentrer si j'ai déjà du mal à tenir assis, déclara-t-il. »

« Personne peut venir te chercher ? »

« Ma mère et mon beau-père travaillent, et mon frère a cours. »

« Je peux te ramener moi. »

« Hey non, je peux pas te faire louper les cours ! »

« Si tu veux pas rentrer, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais je vois que ça. »

Il prit un instant de réflexion, essaya de se mettre debout et, retombant assis, se tourna finalement vers Maya.  
« Ben… je crois que je vais accepter ton aide. »

« Quand je te disais que je racontais pas que des conneries… »

« Ca te dérange pas de sécher les maths ? »

« Non. »

« Au besoin, je pourrai essayer de t'aider, proposa-t-il sans réellement prendre conscience de ses paroles. »

Il haussa les sourcils.  
« Sérieux, tu me proposes de m'aider en maths ? »

Takeru leva les yeux au ciel, rougissant intérieurement pour une mystérieuse raison.  
« Non, en cours de religion ! Bien sûr en maths ! »

« Lutin prof de maths. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je démissionne. »

« Et je le prends comment, selon toi ? »

« J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche. Tu m'aides ? »

Il hocha la tête et se releva pour tendre les mains à Takeru tout en mâchouillant sa sucette.

Il les attrapa et tira sur ses bras pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Manquant de se ramasser, il agrippa fermement le t-shirt de Maya. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouvait ainsi un jour, il aurait ri.

Sans rien dire, Maya passa un bras à la taille de Takeru pour le soutenir. Qu'il lui tombe dessus comme ça était bizarre. Pas forcément désagréable ni agréable, mais bizarre.

« Hey, heureusement que j'habite pas loin, hein… »

« J'aurais dû te porter. »

Rougissant sans savoir pourquoi, Takeru commença à avancer, entraînant obligatoirement Maya à sa suite. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus exister et il avait l'impression de flotter plus que de marcher.

Maya le guida jusqu'au banc le plus proche et prit leurs sacs avant de revenir l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Puis il l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Tu te changes pas ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence. »

« C'est plus pratique comme ça, répondit-il simplement. »

« Ok. »  
Puis quelque chose s'insinua brutalement dans son esprit.  
« Hey, comment on fait si le prof nous voit ? »

« On lui dit que t'es malade et qu'il aille se faire voir. Et s'il est pas content, il peut s'en occuper lui-même. »

« Je suis pas d'accord, je veux pas rester avec ce vieux croûton moi ! »

« T'en fais pas, je laisse pas les profs s'occuper des élèves quand je suis là. »

« En fait, t'es vachement gentil, constata Takeru en le regardant attentivement. »

« Merci. »  
Vraiment bizarre.

Essayant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur Maya, il avançait tant bien que mal, se concentrant pour que ses jambes ne tremblent pas trop. Par chance, personne ne vint les déranger pendant leur traversée de la cour.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la rue, et Maya dut resserrer sa prise sur Takeru pour éviter tout incident.

Au fur et à mesure, Takeru prenait de plus en plus appui sur Maya. Il finit par s'arrêter, crispant légèrement ses doigts sur son t-shirt.  
« Attends, je suis crevé, souffla-t-il en regardant ses pieds. »

« Tu veux faire une pause ? »

« Ouais, soupira-t-il en se laissant aller contre lui. »  
Il pourrait toujours faire passer son laisser-aller pour un malaise.

« Tu veux toujours pas que je te porte ? »

« Je sais pas, mais là, je suis mort. »

Maya haussa les épaules, rajusta bien les sacs sur ses épaules et, avec délicatesse, il prit Takeru dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Au pire, ils pourraient dire qu'il s'était foulé la cheville. Puis Maya reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, Takeru enroula ses bras autour du cou de Maya sans protester. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pesait rien pour Maya.

« Tu dis si je te fais mal. »

« Non, ça va. »  
Après hésitation, il posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Avec son côté légèrement androgyne, les gens qui les croisaient devaient les prendre pour un couple.

Maya se sentit bizarre. Vraiment c'était une journée bizarre, avec ce type bizarre, dans une situation très bizarre. Mais pas déplaisante.

Takeru se força à rouvrir les yeux en sentant qu'il s'endormait lentement.  
« Faut tourner à gauche à la prochaine intersection, indiqua-t-il. »

« OK. Et si tu t'endors, je fais comment ? »

« Tu me réveilles. »

« OK. »

« Je suis pas trop lourd ? »

« Non. Tu pèses rien pour un mec. »

« Je prendrai ça pour un compliment. »

« C'en était un. »

« Ah. »  
C'était trop étrange comme situation. Être porté par celui qu'il croyait détester et qui lui avait sauvé la vie était vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

« C'est encore loin chez toi ? finit-il par demander. »

« Non. Tu vois la maison entourée de fleurs et d'arbres en tout genre, bah, c'est celle-là. »

« D'accord. C'est grand. »

« T'habites où toi ? »

« De l'autre côté de la ville. »

« Tu vas faire comment pour rentrer chez toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Comme d'habitude, prendre le bus. »

« T'as pas de chance. »  
Une fois devant la maison, il essaya d'attraper la clé dans la poche de sa veste.  
« Ah nan ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Elle est dans mon sac. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est dans ton sac ? »

« La clé de la maison, répondit-il penaud. »

« Tu peux atteindre ton sac d'ici, ou je dois te poser ? »

« Bouge pas ! »  
Se serrant tout contre lui, il se redressa un peu et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour atteindre son sac dans le dos de Maya. Fouillant un moment, il finit par retrouver son trousseau.  
« Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il en se décollant légèrement. »  
Ce qui lui provoqua un creux dans le ventre, qu'il prit pour de la faim.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, et se rapprocha de la porte pour qu'il puisse la déverrouiller.

Ce qu'il fit rapidement puis il l'invita à entrer.

« Je te dépose où ? demanda Maya en se demandant pourquoi il se sentit si gêné de rentrer. »

« A la cuisine, j'ai faim. »  
Et il lui indiqua le chemin.

Il trouva sans difficulté et, une fois arrivé, il déposa avec douceur Takeru sur une chaise, puis redéposa son sac sur le sol, gardant le sien à l'épaule.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »  
Il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il s'en aille maintenant. Il essayait de se persuader que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait peur d'être seul s'il faisait une nouvelle crise, mais il devait s'avouer que Maya n'était finalement pas si horrible que ça.

« Pas spécialement, mais tu as quoi ? »

« Il doit y avoir du Sprite ou du Coca dans le frigo, sinon on a de l'eau et du lait. A manger, j'en sais rien, on a peut-être des pains au lait. »

« Ce que tu veux alors, je suis pas difficile. »

« Tu peux t'installer tu sais, les chaises vont pas te manger une jambe et le sol avalera pas ton sac, je te le promets. »  
Il se mit lentement sur ses jambes et, constatant qu'elles le supportaient, il avança jusqu'au frigo pour sortir la boîte de lait. Il la posa sur la table et repartit dans les placards. En refermant ses doigts sur les verres, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il ne dit rien et continua à sourire en le cachant à Maya. Il l'avait suffisamment embêté et inquiété pour la journée. Il ramena ensuite les pains au lait et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit la boîte de lait. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à servir, ses doigts la lâchèrent, répandant du lait partout.  
« Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. »

« C'est rien. Mais tu devrais pas forcer, ta crise est pas passée apparemment. »

Il releva des yeux brillants vers lui.  
« Tu crois que je vais mourir ? demanda-t-il vivement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non tu vas pas mourir, déclara Maya comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide du monde. »

« C'est la première fois que c'est aussi fort et… J'arrête pas de trembler… »  
Et pour le prouver il tendit les bras devant lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à tendre ses mains, elles restaient légèrement recroquevillées.

« Donne… fit Maya en tendant ses mains à son tour. »

Hésitant un peu, il finit par lui abandonner ses mains. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas empirer les choses.

Sans forcer, il prit les mains de Takeru dans les siennes, une par une. Elles tremblaient, et ne semblaient plus obéir à son propriétaire légitime. Qu'importe… Lentement, il étira doucement les doigts de Takeru, les pliant et les dépliant, comme pour les tester.

Il le regarda faire sans bouger, remuant parfois les doigts entre les siens quand il le chatouillait. Il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre d'avoir l'impression que ses propres mains ne lui appartenaient plus.

« Ca te fait mal quand je les fais bouger ? demanda Maya en continuant. »

Il dénia de la tête.  
« Je ressens pas grand-chose en fait. C'est comme si c'était plus relié à mon corps, mais je sens mes muscles se contracter. Enfin, c'est bizarre… »

Lentement, il fit passer l'un de ses doigts sur la paume de Takeru.  
« Ca te fait quoi quand je fais ça ? »

« Ca me chatouille, sourit-il en refermant légèrement ses doigts pour attraper le sien. »

« Tu sens encore alors. Et là ? »  
A l'aide de sa deuxième main, l'autre étant capturée, il voyagea du poignet jusqu'au du coude, afin de voir jusqu'où allait l'engourdissement.

Il pouffa en décalant son bras pour échapper à sa main.  
« Ca chatouille encore plus. »

« La différence de sensation, c'est progressif ou net ? demanda-t-il en le lâchant. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son bras.  
« J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Maya. »

« Montre-moi ton bras. »

Ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, au fur et à mesure. »  
Il prit le bras de Takeru dans l'une de ses mains, et de l'autre, il fit glisser son index de la pointe des doigts jusqu'au creux du coude, lentement, en faisant des aller retour pour bien analyser.

« Au creux du coude, c'est presque insupportable tant ça chatouille. Et ça diminue petit à petit. Dans le bout des doigts, ça me fait rien. »

« OK, fit-il en le relâchant. »

Takeru se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien la sensation des doigts de Maya sur sa peau. Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, il attrapa doucement un pain au lait pour le tendre à Maya.  
« T'en veux ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le prit, frôlant sans le vouloir les doigts de Takeru. En plus d'être bizarre, il était gentil.  
« Merci. »

« De rien, sourit-il. »  
Il en prit ensuite un à son tour et mordit joyeusement dedans. Puis il décida de nettoyer le lait renversé sur la table avant de mettre le coude dedans et d'en foutre par terre. Il alla donc prendre le rouleau d'essuie-tout pour tout absorber et, quand ce fut propre, il se rassit.  
« Si t'as soif, tu te sers, je veux pas t'en mettre partout. »

Il approuva, se resservit, puis l'interrogea du regard.  
« Et toi, tu en veux ? »

Il acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête.  
« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il le resservit donc et, après confirmation, il partit la ranger à sa place. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire tomber alors que Takeru ne maîtrisait plus ses gestes. Et imperceptiblement, Maya eut un petit sourire. Minime, certes, mais il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Takeru le regarda un moment sans bouger avant d'avoir un énorme sourire.  
« C'est super, tu sais sourire ! »

« Tu croyais que je savais pas ? »

« Bah, je commençais à me demander. T'es toujours tellement blasé, parfois c'est limite sinistre… »  
Puis, ne voulant pas l'enfoncer, il continua sur une note positive.  
« Pourtant t'es pas méchant, même si t'es pas bavard, t'es super gentil ! »

Nouveau petit sourire. Vraiment trop bizarre.  
« Toi aussi, pour un lutin. »

« Hey ! Les lutins, c'est toujours gentil ! C'est les ogres qui sont censés être méchants ! »

« Ca, c'est qu'un mythe. Pourquoi ça serait les ogres les méchants ? »

« Parce que c'est grand, et que ça fait peur ! »

« Ah. Y a que les lutins qui ont peur. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, moi, j'ai pas peur ! »

« Même si je suis un ogre ? »

« Ouais. Tu me fais pas peur. Tu m'as même jamais fait peur. »

« De quoi tu te plaignais alors ? »

Il prit un temps de réflexion.  
« Je sais pas. »

« T'es vraiment bizarre en fait, toi aussi. »

Ne voulant pas recommencer à se disputer pour un débat qui serait vain, il mordit de nouveau dans son pain au lait. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, pendant lequel Takeru mangea au moins trois petits pains. Contrairement à ce que son physique laissait penser, il mangeait beaucoup. C'était parfois même impressionnant de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter. Cet instant de calme fut rompu quand Takeru essaya d'attraper son verre. Ses doigts refusaient de se resserrer dessus.  
« Mais euh ! protesta-t-il vivement en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Maya. »

Même si ses muscles jouaient la décontraction, Takeru ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'une troisième crise pointe le bout de son nez dans la même journée. Et pourtant… Tout son corps parut se transformer en glaçon et la sueur qui se mit à couler sur ses tempes renforça cette impression, comme s'il fondait. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à se bloquer, et Takeru lança un regard effrayé à Maya. Et finalement, son corps se relâcha entièrement et il se sentit tomber de sa chaise, n'arrivant pas à bouger un seul de ses doigts pour se rattraper.

La seule note positive dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Maya avait des réflexes de plus en plus prompts et précis. De justesse, il rattrapa Takeru quand il glissa de sa chaise et le reprit dans ses bras. Vu son état, c'était hors de question de le laisser seul et sans aide. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol de la cuisine, puis tendit le bras pour attraper la ventoline. Il ne savait pas si ça allait fonctionner une troisième fois, mais il ne connaissait que ça.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Maya, il le pria silencieusement de l'aider, de ne pas le laisser mourir. Ses muscles se contractant et se décontractant le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir et son manque de souffle lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il commençait seulement à apprécier Maya…

« Accroche-toi lutin… souffla-t-il en appuyant sur l'aérosol pour lui redonner de la ventoline. »  
Il recommencerait jusqu'à ce que ça passe, quitte à rester des heures à son chevet. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir sans se battre.

Aspirant autant d'air qu'il pouvait, il paniqua légèrement en constatant que ça bloquait toujours et il lança un regard terrorisé à Maya.

« Continue, surtout t'arrête pas, fit Maya en lui redonnant une dose. Concentre-toi juste sur ta respiration, et oublie-moi. »

Toussant pour tenter de dégager sa trachée, il sentit doucement l'oxygène arriver à ses poumons. Essoufflé, il se laissa aller contre Maya pour récupérer son souffle et un peu de chaleur. Des gouttes d'eau salée s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne cherche réellement à les retenir. Il grelottait tout en étant brûlant et son corps était épuisé.

Il lui redonna encore quelques doses pour assurer, puis l'enveloppa dans sa grosse veste. Et finalement, il le prit dos contre son torse pour lui permettre de respirer. Avec douceur, il frotta doucement ses bras pour le réchauffer, et pour essayer de lui redonner un peu de sensibilité.  
« Tu peux craquer tu sais, je crois que t'en as besoin... »

Il pleura alors silencieusement, profitant du réconfort que Maya lui apportait peut-être même sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Le sentir aussi proche était particulièrement étrange mais aussi bizarrement rassurant. Les yeux clos, il s'appuya totalement sur lui, respirant le plus profondément et lentement possible pour réapprovisionner ses muscles en oxygène avec douceur. Il sentit alors quelque chose couler le long de son menton. Il rouvrit les yeux, força son bras à se lever et essuya le bas de son visage du revers de la main avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps, se rendant alors compte que sa main était couverte de sang.  
« Ma… Maya… je… je saigne… du nez, articula-t-il avec difficulté. »

Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Mais vraiment pas bon signe. Maya serra les dents, sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, et le tendit à Takeru.  
« Utilise ça pour que ça empêche de couler. »  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il remit bien sa veste pour qu'il n'ait pas plus froid, prit son sac au cas où, puis le prit dans ses bras. Il referma la porte par sécurité, mit les clefs dans sa poche, et embarqua dans le premier bus qui passait. Maintenant, c'était direction l'hôpital, sans quoi le cas de Takeru s'aggraverait encore.

Takeru, tout en appuyant un mouchoir sur son nez avec mille et une difficultés, lui lança un regard inquiet.  
« Je suis… en train… de mourir ? »  
Tous les passagers avaient les yeux rivés vers eux et les regardaient bizarrement.

« Non, répondit Maya. Si tu étais en train de mourir, je crois pas que tu parlerais encore. Garde tes forces, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne répondit rien et appuya sa tête sur son épaule, luttant contre l'épuisement.  
« Désolé… de t'impliquer… à tout ça. »

« C'est rien, au moins la vie a plus de valeur comme ça. Maintenant arrête de parler, ou je t'assomme. Laisse-toi aller. »

« Tu… seras… là… à mon… réveil ? »  
Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde et son esprit embrumé.

« Mais t'es pas possible toi. Si on me laisse rentrer en hôpital avec des rangers, oui je serais là. »

Il eut un sourire en fermant les yeux.  
« Finalement… t'es… vraiment… gentil… réussit-il à souffler avant de s'endormir. »

« Pas avec tout le monde… »  
Mais ce n'était pas le temps de polémiquer sur ce sujet. Au bout de quelques minutes, Maya et Takeru arrivèrent en vue de l'hôpital, et Maya ne se perdit pas en formalité, il passa directement au niveau des urgences.

Un jeune infirmier, en les voyant arriver recouverts de sang, se dirigea rapidement vers eux.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. »  
Puis il posa son regard sur Takeru et mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
« Oh bon sang, c'est le petit Miyawaki, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, répondit Maya. C'est sa troisième crise en un après-midi. Ca a commencé par une crise d'asthme. Puis une deuxième, et il tenait plus sur ses jambes. Je l'ai ramené chez lui, il tremblait beaucoup, plus capable de tenir quoi que ce soit. Et il saigne du nez maintenant. »

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vais vous amener à son médecin. »

« Il a besoin de soins urgents. »  
Mais il le suivit tout de même. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

L'infirmier marchait le plus vite possible. Il savait bien que le petit Miyawaki avait besoin de soins urgents mais seul son médecin pouvait les lui fournir. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua et le médecin lui permit d'entrer. Il fit d'abord passer les deux plus jeunes avant d'entrer à son tour et d'expliquer la situation au médecin. Ce dernier demanda à Maya de poser Takeru sur le fauteuil médical et congédia l'infirmier, qui partit sans rechigner.  
« Pouvez-vous me dire à combien de temps d'intervalle ont eu lieu ses crises ? »

« La première à 14h30. Je l'ai amené au vestiaire pour lui faire prendre de la ventoline jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. La suivante a eu lieu, je dirais après dix minutes un quart d'heure, on était toujours là bas. Il est tombé, et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. J'ai fait pareil. Et je l'ai ramené chez lui en le portant, il ne pouvait plus marcher tout seul. On a bien dû mettre vingt minutes. Vingt minutes encore après je pense, il faisait la dernière crise. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se servir de ses mains, et il n'avait plus de sensations. C'était graduel le long du bras. Il a refait une crise, j'ai remis la ventoline, puis il a fini par saigner du nez. On est venu directement ici. »  
Il avait tout expliqué avec calme, et une certaine froideur. Les adultes ne lui inspiraient qu'une confiance toute relative.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le fait qu'il ait déjà loupé deux rendez-vous avait peut-être suffi à aggraver la maladie. Il prit son pouls, qui était régulier, et sa température. Constatant qu'il était grimpé jusque 39.7 degrés, il alla prendre un cachet dans son armoire en demandant à Maya de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse lui faire boire.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et se leva pour venir près de Takeru. Les yeux fermés, on n'aurait pas dit qu'il était gravement malade s'il n'avait pas eu cet air si pâle. Alors avec douceur, Maya tapota sa joue pour le faire revenir à lui.  
« Lutin, on se réveille. »

Takeru papillota des paupières et mit quelques secondes à se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait autour. Quand ses yeux firent le point sur Maya, il eut un léger sourire.  
« Oh, mon ogre préféré… souffla-t-il. »

« Va falloir faire un effort, mon lutin, dit-il. On a besoin de toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi ? »

« On va te donner de quoi te remettre. Tu te sens capable d'avaler quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et le médecin s'approcha d'eux, un verre à la main.  
« Je t'ai préparé un cachet qui devrait détendre tes muscles et faire baisser la fièvre. J'ai choisi de le dissoudre pour que tu aies plus de facilité à l'avaler. »  
« Merci. »  
Le docteur demanda ensuite à Maya de redresser légèrement Takeru pour qu'il puisse boire sans s'étouffer. Il approcha ensuite le verre de ses lèvres et Takeru but lentement le médicament sans rechigner.

« Alors, elle est comment la potion magique ? souffla Maya en lui caressant légèrement le dos du bout des doigts. »

« J'ai connu pire, avoua-t-il avec une petite grimace. »  
Puis il se tourna vers le médecin.  
« Est-ce que vous avez mon médicament ? »  
« Tu n'en as plus ? demanda-t-il anxieusement. »  
« Mon beau-père n'a pas été le chercher. »  
Puis il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer.  
« D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avoir loupé deux rendez-vous mais il n'a pas daigné m'emmener. La prochaine fois, je prendrai le bus… »  
« Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner ton médicament. Cependant, je peux te donner une ordonnance pour que tu puisses le prendre toi-même à la pharmacie malgré que tu ne sois pas majeur. »  
« Hm, merci beaucoup. »

« Appelle-moi si t'as peur de te perdre, fit alors Maya en détournant le regard vers le bocal du sucettes qui trônait sur le bureau. »

Il eut un sourire en remarquant le regard de Maya, puis jeta un œil à l'horloge.  
« Tu veux bien qu'on y aille en sortant ? Oh, à moins que je ne doive rester ici, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du médecin. »  
« Ce n'est pas une nécessité. Mais fais bien attention à toi. Je vais te donner un certificat médical pour que tu restes chez toi, et repose-toi bien, ton corps en a besoin. »  
Il partit s'installer derrière son bureau pour rédiger les papiers.  
« Reste allongé encore un peu, ajouta-t-il en voyant Takeru se relever. Je te garde ici encore dix minutes, le temps que je sois sûr que ton état se soit rétabli. »  
Il sortit ensuite deux sucettes de son bocal et les tendit à Maya.  
« Garde en une et donne-lui l'autre, il a besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« OK. Je suis pas du genre à voler les sucettes des autres de toute manière, fit Maya en ouvrant la sienne d'un geste expert. »  
Puis il tendit l'autre à Takeru, tout en enlevant le papier pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

« Merci, sourit-il en prenant sa sucette d'une main et essuyant son front de l'autre. »  
Il s'installa correctement et confortablement, laissant une place à ses côtés pour que Maya puisse s'asseoir également.  
« Fraise ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant le bâtonnet de sa bouche et en se léchant les lèvres. »

« Orange, fit Maya en venant s'installer près de Takeru, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre lui en cas de besoin. »

« J'ai eu le meilleur goût, railla-t-il. »

« Hm, non. C'est moi. »

« C'est quoi ton goût préféré ? »

« Orange. »

« Ah bah alors forcément, pouffa Takeru avant de se mettre à tousser. Ça va, ça va, rassura-t-il tout le monde, j'ai avalé de travers. »

« T'es flippant comme mec, par moment. »

« C'est même pas vrai, bouda-t-il en gonflant les joues. »

« Si, t'es flippant pour un lutin. »

« Et toi, tu fais pas peur pour un ogre, comme ça, on est quitte. »

Maya soupira.  
« On se croirait dans Shrek… »

Takeru lui tira la langue avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Maya se laissa faire, le poids de Takeru était totalement insignifiant sur son épaule. Quoique agréable.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? finit-il par demander. »

« J'ai toujours un peu froid, mais ça doit être dû à la fièvre. Sinon, ça va. »

« Hm. Il devra louper l'école combien de temps ? demanda-t-il au médecin. »

« Au moins une semaine. Etant donné que les vacances arrivent bientôt, il pourra en profiter pour finir de prendre son repos à ce moment-là. »

« OK. Je te prends tes cours, ou tu as déjà quelqu'un pour ça ? demanda-t-il sans se tourner vers Takeru. »

« J'ai personne pour ça. Toute façon, j'aime pas les gens de la classe. »  
En fait, il n'aimait pas grand monde.

« Donc ? »

« Je veux bien que tu prennes mes cours. Mais bon, si ça te saoule, je peux toujours emprunter les vieux cours de mon frère… »

« Ca me saoule pas. Et toi, ça te saoule que je doive passer chez toi te les apporter ? »

« Y a pas grand-chose qui me saoule, tu sais. »

« OK, alors ça marche comme ça. »

Il eut droit à un sourire pour toute réponse et Takeru bâilla en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu comptes te rendormir avant la fin ? fit Maya. Déjà habitué à ce que je te porte dans mes bras ? »

« Peut-être, marmotta-t-il. »  
Le médecin apposa une dernière signature et retourna vers eux.  
« De toute façon, je préfèrerais qu'il évite de marcher. Je peux vous prêter un fauteuil roulant si vous le préférez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Maya. »

« Moi je préfère rien, merci. Il pèse rien, alors ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« Très bien. »  
Il ausculta à nouveau Takeru et lui fit un sourire.  
« Si tu te reposes et que tu prends bien tes médicaments, tu devrais te remettre rapidement. »  
Il retourna à son bureau pour attraper l'ordonnance et le certificat médical et les lui donna.  
« Je vais vous laisser partir pour que vous puissiez passer à la pharmacie tout de suite en sortant. Prends une gélule en rentrant pour remplacer celle de ce matin. »  
« Compris. »  
Takeru prit les papiers et les plia pour les mettre dans sa poche.

« OK, on y go ? demanda Maya à Takeru en se levant. »

« D'accord chef, répondit-il avec entrain malgré son état de fatigue. »

Il passa un bras à la taille de Takeru comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde, le temps qu'il se réhabitue un peu et pour le réveiller cinq minutes.

Le médecin leur sourit.  
« Je te revois la semaine prochaine pour ton rendez-vous, j'espère que tu seras là. »  
« Hm, ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
« Bien. Evite le sport également. Je verrai en fonction de ton état de la semaine prochaine si je te dispense ou non. »  
« Entendu. »  
« Et bien, dans ce cas. Au revoir, jeunes gens. »

« Au revoir, souffla Maya. »  
En espérant qu'il ne retourne pas à l'hôpital de sitôt.  
« Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Takeru pour savoir s'il pouvait le porter. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et salua chaleureusement son médecin.  
« En route compagnon ! s'exclama-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Maya, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en le reprenant dans ses bras.  
« Quand je disais que t'étais bizarre, je délirais pas. »

« Mais je suis pas bizarre, protesta-t-il. C'est toi qui es pas marrant ! »  
Le médecin eut un sourire et leur tint la porte ouverte.

« Merci, fit Maya envers le médecin. Et alors, si j'ai pas envie d'être marrant ? »

« Comment on peut ne pas vouloir être marrant ? C'est terriiiible, lança Takeru avec un air faussement choqué. »

« Eh ben c'est terrible, qu'est-ce que tu veux. On peut pas être porteur et marrant à la fois. »

« T'étais déjà pas drôle avant d'être porteur. Tu sais, un sourire ou un rire, ça tue personne. »

« C'est indispensable ? »

« Pour moi, oui. »

« T'es exigeant. »

« Peut-être bien, sourit-il. La pharmacie est près d'ici, en sortant faut prendre à gauche et c'est dans la première rue à droite. »

« OK. »  
Maya ne fit même pas attention aux gens qui les dévisageaient à leur passage. Seul comptait amener Takeru à la pharmacie, pour qu'il aille mieux. La journée avait déjà été suffisamment mouvementée comme ça.

Une fois arrivé, la pharmacienne le reconnut immédiatement et lui fit un sourire presque maternelle. Il lui donna l'ordonnance tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait de sa santé après avoir remarqué le sang qui tâchait leurs vêtements. Il la rassura, la remercia et lui donna les quelques pièces qui traînaient dans la poche de son pantalon quand elle lui tendit son sachet, puis ils ressortirent sur un dernier sourire.  
« On rentre ? demanda Takeru. Ou tu veux profiter d'être en plein centre ville pour acheter quelque chose ? »

« Non, on peut rentrer. »

« C'est vrai que je suis un peu encombrant en fait, constata-t-il. »

« Encombrant ? Une armoire c'est encombrant. Toi, t'es franchement pas encombrant. »  
Maya, ou l'art des métaphores.

Takeru haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Maya qui reprit la route vers l'arrêt de bus. Ils rentrèrent sans mal jusque chez Takeru où ils se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine pour que Takeru puisse prendre son cachet.  
« Tu vas finir par connaître ma cuisine par cœur, sourit-il alors que Maya lui amenait un verre d'eau. »

« Possible oui, fit Maya. Ca te dérange ? »

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste que tu connais que ça dans la maison… C'est nul, pouffa-t-il. »

« En même temps, c'est la première fois que je venais. »

« Hey, c'est vrai ça… fit Takeru en ouvrant de grands yeux. »  
Puis il haussa les épaules, avala sa gélule en tenant son verre d'une main légèrement tremblante, et reporta son regard vers Maya.  
« Et ça te fait quelle impression ? »

« D'être chez toi ? »

« Ouaip, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un ogre vient chez un lutin. »

« C'est vrai, ça change de ma grotte. C'est plutôt pas mal. »

« J'aurais le droit de voir ta grotte un jour ? Sauf si c'est trop dangereux pour un petit lutin… »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, papa et maman ogres sont aveugles. T'es tellement petit qu'ils te verront pas. »

« Hey, je suis pas petit ! protesta-t-il. »

« Oh que si. »

« Pff. »  
Il croisa les bras et gonfla les joues en détournant la tête, tombant sur l'horloge.  
« Tiens, on serait en train de sortir du cours de maths, remarqua-t-il. »

« Je préfère être ici qu'en cours de maths. »

« Hm, je dirais que c'est parfaitement normal quand on sait à quoi ressemble notre prof. Un lutin, c'est plus appréciable qu'un gobelin. »

Et Maya pouffa de rire.

Takeru ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'avoir un sourire éclatant. C'était étrangement réconfortant de voir Maya rire.

« Sérieux, t'es vraiment le mec le plus bizarre de la planète ! »

« Alors on est deux. »

Maya lui tendit alors la main avec un petit sourire.  
« Enchanté, dans ce cas. »

Takeru la lui serra doucement, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire plus, et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
« Moi de même. »

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était enchanté d'être comme lui, dans un certain sens. Quelque chose lui disait que Takeru serait la première véritable personne en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Et Maya avait foi en son instinct, il se trompait rarement.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi pour quelle heure ? demanda alors Takeru. »  
Il avait un peu peur de se retrouver tout seul.

« J'ai pas d'heure. »

« Ok. Tu veux rester encore un peu ? Bon, c'est peut-être pas très drôle de rester avec moi quand je peux rien faire, mais bon… »

« C'est pas grave. Je préfère rester ici plutôt que de glander chez moi à rien dire à personne. »

« Je vais t'offrir un hamster, tu pourras parler à quelqu'un, pouffa-t-il. »

« J'ai déjà un lutin, je crois que ça suffira amplement, sourit-il. »

« C'est pas faux. Puis bon, au moins, un lutin répond quand on lui parle. »

« Ouais. Puis quand tu boudes, t'as déjà les joues de hamster. Ca fait deux en un. »

Il fronça les sourcils, hésita quelques secondes entre bouder et rire, et finit par choisir la deuxième option.

« C'est mieux quand tu ris, constata Maya. »

« Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Si tu me dis que j'ai un rire de hamster, je boude ! »

« T'as déjà entendu rire un hamster ? »

« Non. »

« Bah alors. Non, je te rassure, t'as pas un rire de hamster. T'as un rire de lutin. »

« Alors si ça te plaît, tu vas me dévorer ?! s'inquiéta-t-il faussement. »

Maya eut un sourire en coin. Celui qui lui donnait des airs de psychopathe.  
« Qui sait… »

« Bah, t'auras pas grand-chose à manger. A moins que tu manges les os aussi ? s'enquit-il. »

« Je suis pas difficile. »

Il lui fit une légère pichenette sur le front.  
« C'est dangereux pour ta santé, tu devrais t'abstenir. »

« Pourquoi, c'est toxique un lutin ? sourit Maya. »

« Non. Mais moi, oui. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Pas grave, je suis vacciné. »

« Tss, t'es bête, pouffa-t-il. »

« Désolé, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, soupira-t-il. »

« C'est pas de ta faute si t'es un ogre. »

« Et ouais. Tu veux bien compenser ? »

« D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que tu as été mon porteur tout l'après-midi. »

« Hm, de rien. C'était pas difficile. »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? On peut passer au salon peut-être, au moins on sera installé plus confortablement. »

« OK. Je dois encore jouer les porteurs ? »

« Je vais essayer de marcher. »  
Il se leva doucement en se tenant à la table au cas où et, voyant qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, se dirigea lentement vers le salon.  
« Suis-moi. »

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, et le suivit à travers la maison. Ils finirent par arriver dans un vaste salon, et Takeru se laissa tomber dans un grand canapé.

« Eh ben, c'est éprouvant de marcher… Je suis KO. »  
Il ramena ses jambes sous lui pour s'installer plus confortablement et invita Maya à en faire de même.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire de folies pendant la semaine. »

« Pff, je vais devoir rester allongé à rien faire. Je m'ennuie à l'avance. »

« Ca va être chiant, c'est sûr. Ton frère finit toujours tard ? »

« Le mercredi après-midi il a pas cours, mais le reste de la semaine, il finit à dix-sept heures. »

« C'est merdique. Tu veux que je passe t'amener tes devoirs après mes cours ? »

« Bah, ça va te faire faire un sacré détour avant de rentrer chez toi si t'habites de l'autre côté de la ville. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas d'heure, alors c'est rien. »

« Hm. »  
Il s'allongea dans le canapé, passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir.  
« T'as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Une sœur. Elle a quatre ans, donc pas encore autant de conversation que toi. »

« Je suis sûr que je peux en faire un lutin ! »

« Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je te bouffe. »

« T'es pas sympa. En plus, tu serais étonné de voir tout ce que je disais déjà à quatre ans. »

« Je crois que je préfère pas imaginer, sourit-il. »

« Je t'ai vu plus sourire en un après-midi que depuis toutes nos années de primaire. »

« En même temps, en primaire tu me fuyais tout le temps. »

« Je te détestais. »

« Normal alors. »

« Mouais. En fait, je t'enviais je crois. »

« Moi tu m'enviais ? »

« Hm. Tu me prends pour un fou ? Tu dois avoir raison… Mais tout semblait te passer par-dessus la tête, tu semblais blasé, mais tu pouvais vivre à ton rythme. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais j'aurais tout donné pour être à ta place. »

« Ah. Ca te rend pas fou pour autant, c'est juste que ça m'étonne. »

Takeru lui offrit un sourire un peu triste.  
« Je comprends. Mais pour un enfant, devoir prendre des médicaments tous les jours, matin et soir, c'est une contrainte. Avoir rendez-vous un week-end sur deux à l'hôpital aussi. Et quand je te voyais, tu semblais libre, et ça m'énervait tout en me fascinant. »

« C'est pour ça que tu me détestais ? »

« Certainement. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je trouve que finalement ça aurait été dommage d'être comme toi puisque j'aurais pas pu profiter d'être en ta présence. »

« Hm, c'est probable oui. Finalement, tu t'en tires à bon compte, sourit-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Je suis sûr que personne t'a jamais dit ce genre de chose. »

« Personne m'a jamais autant parlé que toi, en même temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans la tête des gens. Et puis, je vais pas les chercher non plus, parler pour moi c'est pas aussi nécessaire que respirer. »

« C'est sûr que parler ne nous fait pas vivre. »  
Il tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête pour aller chatouiller le creux de la taille de Maya.  
« Mais je suis sûr que t'aimes bien que je te saoule de paroles. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour répondre, souffla Maya en se décalant pour rester hors d'atteinte de ces mains un peu trop gênantes. »

« Hey, fuis pas ! Puis je prendrai ta non-réponse pour une affirmation. »

« Comme tu veux, mais je fuis pas, c'est du repli stratégique. »

« T'es même pas drôle, souffla-t-il en s'étirant au maximum pour essayer d'atteindre de nouveau Maya. »

« Refais ça, et je te jure que je te bouffe le bras. »

Soupirant, il ramena ses bras vers lui en roulant sur le côté pour se mettre en position fœtale.

« Tu boudes maintenant ? »

« Ouaip. »  
Il essayait de s'en convaincre mais il avait envie de rire.

« Lutin boudeur. Tu joues au hamster ? »

« Ouais, souffla-t-il en tentant de ne pas pouffer. »

« Pourquoi, parce que je me laisse pas faire ? »  
Il avait gardé ses yeux refermés, en total plénitude malgré la menace latente des chatouillis.

« Hm… Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il sans plus pouvoir contenir son rire. »

« Ca a pas l'air de te traumatiser pour autant… »

« Bah, si je me laissais traumatiser pour si peu, je serais mal barré, sourit-il en se rasseyant, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Maya. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Maya en fermant les yeux en constatant quelque chose de surprenant.  
« Bizarrement, c'est la première fois que je parle autant avec un autre que mon frère. »

« Ca fait quoi ? »

« C'est cool. »  
Et angoissant, car si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, maintenant il serait triste de laisser Maya derrière lui.

« Content d'être là alors. »

« Ca te fait quoi à toi ? »

« J'en sais rien, finit-il par dire. C'est bizarre, mais pas désagréable. »

« Hm. »  
Quelques minutes passèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte ne retentisse. Takeru se redressa pour écouter s'il s'agissait de sa mère et son beau-père ou de son frère. Un seul bruit de pas.  
« Wataru, je suis au salon. »

« J'arrive. »  
Il déposa son sac dans un coin, retira son manteau en vitesse, puis passa au salon, ou il s'arrêta avec stupeur. Takeru était assis dans le canapé avec quelqu'un, et il les trouvait considérablement proches. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je te présente Maya, sourit Takeru. Il m'a ramené à la maison, je t'expliquerai. Ça a été ta journée ? »

« Euh… ouais, ça a été. »  
Maya ? Le Maya qu'il ne pouvait supporter ? C'était le monde à l'envers.  
« Et toi ? »

« Euh, bah… Mises à part mes trois crises, je dirai que oui. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Pardon, trois crises ? Trois crises ! »

« Ouais, t'as bien entendu. »

« Et pourquoi on m'a pas prévenu à l'école ? Ou maman, j'en sais rien ! C'est des arriérés ou quoi ? ! »

« En fait… je crois que… c'est un peu de notre faute… souffla timidement Takeru. »

« On a séché, fit Maya qui avait reprit son air blasé. Il tenait pas debout, je l'ai ramené ici. »

« C'est pas possible… »

« C'était la meilleure solution. Et il a bien fait puisque l'hôpital est plus proche de la maison que du collège. »

« L'hôpital ! T'as dû aller là-bas en plus ! »

« Je saignais du nez. »

« C'est pas possible… répéta Wataru, hors de lui. Comment ça se fait ? »

Takeru toussa, se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné et souffla d'une petite voix :  
« C'est de la faute à Kyogi. »

Le regard de Wataru s'assombrit.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Maman lui avait demandé d'aller chercher mon médicament, mais il l'a pas fait. J'ai dû aller en cours sans avoir pris mon cachet ce matin. »

« Il rentre quand ? »  
Ca allait être sa fête ce soir.

« En même temps que maman certainement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »  
Puis il se tourna brutalement vers Maya.  
« Au fait, tes parents doivent t'attendre, non ? s'inquiéta-t-il pour lui. »

« Certainement. Je vais vous laisser, je crois que c'est nécessaire. »  
Même s'il était persuadé que ses parents ne remarqueraient jamais son absence, autant en profiter pour laisser les deux frères seul à seul.

« Tu diras à ta sœur que je viendrai la kidnapper bientôt pour la transformer en lutin, pouffa-t-il. »

« OK, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir et qu'elle gardera la fenêtre ouverte pour te faciliter le travail, dit-il en se levant. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, et se mit doucement sur ses pieds pour raccompagner Maya à la porte.

« T'étais pas obligé de me raccompagner tu sais, fit Maya en endossant son sac une fois arrivé à la porte. »

« C'est la moindre des politesses, s'offusqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue. »

« Garde ta langue dans ta bouche, je crois que t'en auras besoin pour ton frère… »

« Hm, soupira-t-il. »

« Allez, courage mon lutin. Je passe demain après les cours, OK ? »

« Ok, je t'attendrai. Et ne dévore personne sur ton chemin. Quoique, si tu pouvais manger le prof de physique, ce serait plutôt cool… »

« J'y songerai. A plus. »

« A plus tard ! »  
Il le regarda s'éloigner et lui fit un signe de main avant de rentrer et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour s'échouer sur une chaise.

Wataru le rejoignit illico, et ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir.  
« Quand est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quand est-ce que c'était quoi ? »

« Tes crises ! T'as quand même dû aller à l'hôpital ! »

« J'en ai eu une en début d'après-midi, pendant le cours de sport. Maya m'a emmené dans les vestiaires pour me donner de la ventoline. Puis j'ai été aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tard et en sortant, j'en ai refait une. Alors Maya m'a ramené à la maison. Le problème, c'est que je ressentais plus rien dans le bout des doigts, et je n'arrivais plus à attraper les choses. Puis, je sais pas trop, une demi-heure après peut-être, j'en ai fait une troisième et je me suis mis à saigner du nez. Alors Maya m'a emmené à l'hôpital. »

« Et le médecin a dit quoi ? »

« Je suis privé de collège pendant une semaine. »

« Bordel… Je te jure que dès qu'il est rentré, je vais lui faire sa fête… »

« C'est pas bien de jurer. Puis fais gaffe à toi quand même. Oh, et le médecin m'a rouspété d'avoir loupé deux rendez-vous… »

« Tu m'étonnes. Je parie que c'est de sa faute aussi… »

« Hm. Maman lui avait demandé de m'y emmener. Il a refusé quand je lui ai rappelé… »

« Refusé ? Mais il est con ou quoi ! »

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il m'inspirait pas confiance. »

Wataru serra les dents, au pied du mur. Il fallait avouer que son frère avait raison.  
« Faut que j'en parle à maman. »

« Fais pas ça, elle va être super triste. »

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi dans ce cas ? Si j'engueule Kyogi, elle le saura forcément. »

« Laisse couler, au moins encore un peu. Si ça devient pire, on en parlera à maman. Mais elle a l'air vraiment heureuse, alors j'ai pas envie de gâcher son bonheur. Je demanderai au docteur de me donner les ordonnances pour que j'achète les médicaments moi-même et j'irai jusque l'hôpital en bus. »

« C'est pas à toi de faire ça normalement, fit remarquer Wataru. »

« C'est pas grave. C'est minime. Si maman est heureuse, c'est le principal. »

« Non, c'est pas minime ! »

« C'est pas la mort de prendre le bus une fois toute les deux semaines pour aller voir le médecin. Maya le prend tous les jours pour rentrer chez lui. »

« Ouais, c'est nouveau que tu parles avec lui maintenant ? »

« Bah, il m'a sauvé la vie quand même. »

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ? »

« Tu détesterais la seule personne qui t'aide quand t'es en train de crever sur le macadam du terrain de foot ? »

Il haussa les épaules, bien incapable de répondre.  
« Tu as repris des médicaments alors ? »

« Oui. J'ai plus un rond, mais j'ai mes médocs. »

Il soupira.  
« La prochaine fois que t'es en rade, faut me le dire, j'irai en chercher… »

« Promis, sourit-il. »

« Ouais… »  
Il vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, pensif et inquiet.

« Fais pas cette tête, on dirait un dépressif au bord du suicide ! »

« Désolé, mais je me vois mal rire alors que t'as fait trois crises par négligence… »

« Allez, même moi j'en ris. On va pas en pleurer toute notre vie. Je vais me reposer pendant une semaine et on y verra plus rien. »

« J'espère, sinon je vais pas en dormir de la nuit. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, posa une bise sur sa joue et sortit de la pièce sur un joyeux « je vais lire dans la chambre. »

**-**

**A suivre...  
**

**-**


	4. Début de romance

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

IV – Début de romance ?

-

Le onze mai. Takeru avait quinze ans ce jour-là. Il sortait de son dernier cours et fila comme l'éclair pour retrouver son ami dans la cour. C'était la première année qu'il n'était pas dans la même classe et ça lui faisait un peu étrange, ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il eut tôt fait de le repérer étant donné qu'il dépassait tout le monde d'une tête. Il courut jusqu'à lui et sauta sur son dos.  
« Salut Maya ! »

« Salut mon lutin, fit Maya en mâchouillant sa sucette, comme d'ordinaire. »

Il se remit sur ses pieds pour marcher à ses côtés.  
« Comment tu vas ? »

« Comme d'hab, et toi, mon vieux ? »  
Il eut un imperceptible petit sourire et fouilla un instant dans son sac pour en sortir une sucette goût fraise.  
« Bon anniversaire, mon lutin. »

Il prit la sucette avec un énorme sourire.  
« C'est super, t'avais pas oublié ! s'exclama-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, les ogres ça a pas une mémoire de gruyère ! »

« C'est génial, je suis trop content ! »  
On pouvait le remarquer rien qu'en regardant ses yeux pétillants et son sourire de dix kilomètres.  
« Et comment va Mayumi ? »

« Une vraie pile électrique, c'est fatiguant. Mais elle te dit bonjour, et bon anniversaire aussi. »

« Elle est trop gentille ! Mon apprentissage a réussi, elle va finir par devenir un petit lutin aussi. »

« Hors de question, elle se cache, mais c'est une vraie diablesse quand elle veut. »

« Roh, le côté ogre est dominant, rigola-t-il. »

« Eh oui, que veux-tu, c'est de famille. »

« C'est rien, je t'aime quand même, va, sourit-il. »

« Merci mon lutin. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Normalement, ma mère nous emmène à l'aquarium. »

« C'est cool ça. Tout l'après-midi ? »

« J'en sais rien, pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. »  
Il aurait bien aimé voir Takeru plus longtemps, mais il sortait en famille visiblement.

« Tu veux venir ? demanda Takeru avec un grand sourire. »  
Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser Maya maintenant.

Maya bloqua deux secondes, avant de sourire à son tour.  
« Ca risque pas de gêner ta mère que je vienne ? »

« Mais non. Puis, ça me ferait super plaisir ! »  
Et c'était encore en dessous de la vérité.

« OK, alors ça marche, si ça te fait plaisir. »

« Youhou, s'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place. »  
Il attrapa sa main et tira dessus pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Les gens vont croire que t'es en train de m'enlever, fit remarquer Maya. »

« Ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, répondit-il simplement. »

« Moi aussi. Ton frère est encore au lycée ? »

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre.  
« Il doit être en train d'arriver à la maison. »

« D'acc. Alors on a intérêt à se magner si on veut pas le faire attendre ! »  
Et sur ce, il prit Takeru dans ses bras sans prévenir, et courut en direction de la sortie.

Rougissant légèrement, Takeru s'agrippa à lui en souriant.  
« Là, c'est toi qui me kidnappes. »

« C'est le rôle des ogres, sourit-il. »

« Je suis censé crier à l'enlèvement ? demanda-t-il en pouffant. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux mon lutin, mais je doute que tu trouves un chevalier pour m'affronter. »

« Bon, alors je vais pas risquer de perdre ma voix pour rien. »  
Et il s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Maya.

« T'en profites bien on dirait. »

« J'avoue. T'es confortable, j'y suis pour rien. »

« Mouais, c'est bien parce que t'as pris un an de plus. »

« Et le trente juillet ce sera ton tour ! »

« Justement, je profite de ma jeunesse ! »

Takeru pouffa et se concentra sur le rythme des battements du cœur de Maya. Quand il se sentait nerveux, c'était la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Il avait bien essayé de trouver autre chose, mais rien ne marchait. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Maya sentit ses doigts se resserrer imperceptiblement sur le corps de Takeru. Bizarrement, il aimait bien le sentir contre lui. C'était étrange, et un peu perturbant, mais il avait fini par s'y faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez Takeru, ce dernier constata avec étonnement que la voiture de son beau-père n'était pas dans l'allée. Il haussa les sourcils avant de sourire. Après tout, c'était tant mieux, il pourrait profiter de Wataru, de sa mère et de Maya sans avoir à subir Kyogi.

« On dirait que je vais devoir te reposer, fit Maya en arrivant à la porte. »

« Ouaip ! »  
Il se retrouva sur ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard et se retint de soupirer de désagrément, il aimait bien être contre Maya. Chassant cette pensée malvenue de sa tête, il ouvrit la porte.  
« Je suis rentré, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Seulement, à l'étonnement de Maya, personne ne répondit. Chez lui, c'était courant, mais ça devait moins l'être chez Takeru.

« Wataru ? Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »  
Il attrapa le poignet de Maya et avança lentement vers la cuisine.

Wataru s'y trouvait déjà, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Cette fois-ci, ça dépassait les bornes.  
« Salut… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Takeru en remarquant son air maussade. Où est maman ? »

« Désolé, c'est vraiment pas le moment, mais… »  
Il soupira et tendit un morceau de papier devant lui, sur la table. »

Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et les larmes montèrent doucement au fil de la lecture. Leur mère expliquait qu'elle partait en week-end avec Kyogi, qu'ils seraient de retour le lendemain soir, et qu'elle les aimait. Pas un mot sur son anniversaire. Rien du tout. C'était une drôle de façon de montrer son amour. Il crispa ses doigts sur la feuille.  
« C'est… c'est une blague, hein ? »

« Non, désolé… »  
Maya posa une main sur l'épaule de Takeru. Il y avait une chance sur deux que ça craque dans pas longtemps.

Serrant les dents, il bassa la tête en essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes.  
« Il avait pas le droit. Pas aujourd'hui. »  
Une goutte tomba sur le sol.  
« Elle m'avait promis d'être là ! »

« Ca se reproduira plus, siffla Wataru, les dents serrées. »  
Il allait emmener Takeru ailleurs, ça ne pouvait plus durer.  
Avec délicatesse, Maya prit son ami contre lui. Il en avait besoin, et parler n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

Serrant ses doigts sur les habits de Maya, il cacha son visage contre son torse. C'était injuste ! Kyogi n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever sa mère, et elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser faire. C'était puéril, peut-être bien, mais il sentait son cœur se déchirer. Finalement, ce qu'il redoutait s'était produit. Kyogi avait gagné. Il se crispa, il le haïssait de toute son âme.

Maya passa doucement une main dans son dos pour le calmer, et Wataru regarda ailleurs. Kyogi allait payer et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à sa mère. Il était hors de question que Takeru paye.

Takeru releva le visage vers Maya, les yeux humides et la lèvre inférieure frémissante sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il essayait de retenir.  
« Tu veux bien m'emmener à l'aquarium quand même ? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te morfondre ici. »

Il eut un sourire tremblant avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
« On mange quoi ? »

« Ce que j'avais préparé hier, heureusement, souffla Wataru en réprimant ses envies de meurtres. »

Takeru inspira profondément en fermant les yeux puis expira tout son air avant de soulever brusquement les paupières.  
« Je vais me laver les mains et je mets la table, sourit-il. Tu viens Maya ? »

« OK. »  
Il échangea un regard entendu avec Wataru, et suivit Takeru.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se lava soigneusement les mains avant de laisser la place à Maya en allant les essuyer.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Maya en passant ses mains sous l'eau. »

« Hm, acquiesça-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. J'ai pas besoin d'eux puisque je vous ai toi et mon frère. »

« Hm, n'empêche. »  
Mais il n'allait pas lui rappeler sans cesse que sa mère avait oublié son anniversaire.

« Allez, t'en fais pas, c'est bon. On va passer une bonne journée et ce sera cool ! »

« Y a intérêt ! prévint Maya avec un sourire. »

Il lui fit un pookie dans le creux de la hanche, lui laissa l'essuie et fuit en direction de la cuisine en riant.

Maya soupira, s'essuya les mains et retourna dans la cuisine sans se presser. Il y retrouva Wataru en train de cuisiner en essayant de dégager sa mauvaise humeur.

Takeru les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer.  
« Les gars, souriez un peu là, on se croirait à une veillée funèbre ! »

« Ouais, soupira Wataru, avant de lui faire un sourire. »

« Bah voilà, quand tu veux tu peux ! »  
Puis il s'installa sur une chaise et invita Maya à en faire de même.

Wataru leva les yeux au ciel, puis se reconcentra sur sa cuisine, tandis que Maya venait s'affaler sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Je veux voir les méduses et les dauphins, s'enthousiasma Takeru en pensant déjà à leur après-midi. »

« Tu les verras t'inquiète pas, fit Wataru. J'suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te voir. »

« Moi aussi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ont la visite d'un lutin, pouffa-t-il. »

« On voit quoi d'autre là-bas ? demanda Maya. »

« Des raies, des poissons tout colorés, il y a même des requins ! J'adore cet endroit. On dirait qu'on est au fond de l'océan, c'est super. »

« OK. Les raies, on peut les caresser ? »

« Ouaip, il y a un bassin pour ça. Les dauphins aussi. »  
Takeru avait retrouvé tout son entrain coutumier.

« Je savais pas. C'est fun. »

« Ouaip ! J'y allais souvent quand j'étais petit. Tu te souviens, Wataru ? »

« Bien sûr, t'as même failli tomber dans le bassin une fois. »

« Mais la raie elle voulait pas venir, bouda-t-il. »

« T'es pas patient, comme lutin. »

« Non. Mais je l'étais encore moins quand j'étais petit, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. »

« Ca m'étonne pas. Autant demander à une méduse de prendre la pose. »

« Tu blagues, mais les méduses, ça prend la pose ! Quand tu sors l'appareil photo, elles se rapprochent de la vitre ! »

Maya haussa un sourcil, l'air très peu convaincu.  
« Mais bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi tu me crois pas ? fit-il avec une mine boudeuse. Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Ou alors, les méduses étaient subjuguées par ma bouille super mignonne… »

« Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… »

« J'étais super mignon quand j'étais petit ! assura-t-il. T'es pas d'accord, grand frère ? »

« Bah tu l'es toujours. »

« Ah, tu vois, sourit-il envers Maya en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez. »

« C'est ton frère ça compte pas. »

« Rabat-joie… »  
Il croisa les bras sur son torse en détournant la tête, le snobant.

« Takeru, pourquoi t'y fais gaffe franchement ? soupira Wataru. »

« Parce que c'est important, répondit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux comme si c'était improbable de ne pas le savoir. »

« Il se moque de toi… »

« Je sais bien, il se moque toujours de moi. »

« Alors laisse glisser. »

« Mais si je l'ignore, il finira par arrêter, remarqua intelligemment Takeru. »

« Tu me sous-estimes, lutin, fit Maya avec un visage plus blasé que jamais. »

Takeru leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de s'atteler à mettre la table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Takeru animant le repas avec son rire et ses moues de petit gamin. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour l'aquarium, Takeru grimpant sur le dos de Maya pour qu'il le porte jusque là-bas. Ce qu'il fit avec son air blasé naturel. Dur de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.  
Ils passèrent une après-midi géniale. Takeru put caresser raies et dauphins, prit des tonnes de photos avec Maya, passa son temps à taquiner son ami qui lui rendait bien, l'entraîna en même temps que son frère voir les méduses et les tira un peu partout dans l'aquarium, s'extasiant devant les vitres avec un air béat. Juste avant de rentrer, Maya s'excusa et les laissa un instant.

Il retourna dans la boutique qu'il avait repérée dans l'entrée et, après avoir hésité quelques minutes sous les regards étonnés et effrayés des enfants qui se trouvaient là, il opta pour une peluche méduse. Une fois achetée, il la rangea dans son sac pour l'offrir plus tard à Takeru et rejoignit les deux frères dehors.

Ils rentrèrent finalement et Takeru fonça dans la cuisine, entraînant Maya à sa suite pour goûter. Il crevait la dalle comme pas possible. Il se gava de pains au lait bourrés de Nutella et se tourna brusquement vers Maya qui mangeait tranquillement le sien.  
« Au fait, ça te dit de dormir à la maison ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. »

« Aucun problème, si ça te fait plaisir. »

« Cool ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant presque sur sa chaise. »  
Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne s'en faisait plus pour ce que penseraient les parents de Maya. Une rencontre avait suffi.  
« Faudra que tu dormes avec moi par contre… fit-il avec un sourire contrit. »

« Tu prends des risques. »

« Ca me fait pas peur, répliqua-t-il en lui chatouillant les côtes. »

« Si je me réveille et que j'ai faim, désolé, mais tu seras sûrement la première victime. »

« C'est pas grave, je serai au chaud dans ton estomac. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Je suis trop content, s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

« D'être mangé ? »

« Mais non, que tu restes ! »

Maya eut un petit sourire.  
« C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

« J'adore quand tu souris, fit-il très sérieusement. »

« Ah… »

Takeru approuva d'un vif signe de tête avant de l'entraîner à l'étage.

« T'es en train de m'enlever ? »

« Oui, pour être sûr que tu t'enfuies pas, pouffa-t-il. »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je m'enfuie ? »

« Des fois que t'aurais peur de rester dans une maison de lutins. »

« C'est pas mon genre. »

« Sait-on jamais, sourit-il en le poussant dans la chambre. »

« T'inquiète pas, les ogres ont peur de rien. »

« Tant mieux ! »  
Il le força à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'installa contre lui.  
« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Je vais finir par m'en rendre compte. »

« Tu me trouves pénible ? »

« Non. »

« T'es content toi aussi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Maya cessa de mâchouiller sa sucette et lui rendit son regard.  
« Oui, je suis content. »

Takeru lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.  
« Ca me fait plaisir. »

« C'est le principal. »

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée dans la chambre, Takeru essayant de décrypter les moindres mimiques de Maya. Il commençait à bien se débrouiller au bout de toutes ses années ensemble. Puis Wataru les appela pour manger et il emmena son ami au rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous les trois, regardant un film débile à la télévision. Puis Takeru proposa d'aller se coucher en se sentant piquer du nez. Wataru les laissa tranquille, restant en bas pour réviser un peu encore. Takeru lui planta un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant pour cette super journée et entraîna Maya à l'étage. Ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour, Takeru prêtant un t-shirt et un short à Maya pour lui dormir à l'aise.  
« C'est à Wataru, ce sera moins petit qu'un des miens, sourit-il. »

« C'est sûr que les tiens, c'est même pas la peine. »

« Ca te donnerait le look d'un cycliste tellement ce serait moulant, pouffa-t-il. Je t'imagine bien ! »

Maya eut une grimace.  
« T'es gore sérieux. »

« Je sais, rit-il en s'installant dans son lit. »

« Et t'en es fier en plus. »

« Je vais pas en pleurer non plus. Puis, c'est pas si horrible que ça ! »

« Oh que si, je préfère même pas imaginer. »

« Bon, bon, d'accord, je dis plus rien. »

Maya s'assit sur le bord du lit, tirant son sac près de lui.  
« T'as pas peur de faire des cauchemars. »

« Non. Je devrais ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'était juste de la prévention. Ferme les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me manger ? demanda-t-il en obéissant tout de même. »

« Si je voulais te manger, j'irais pas par quatre chemins. »  
Il ouvrit son sac et en ressortit la peluche.  
« T'es prêt ? »

« Euh… Ouais. »  
Il commençait à se demander si son ami n'avait pas perdu la tête à force de le fréquenter.

Délicatement, Maya posa la méduse sur Takeru.  
« Tu peux regarder. »

Il ouvrit vivement les yeux et posa son regard sur la peluche qui trônait fièrement sur ses jambes. Il eut un petit sourire en la prenant entre ses mains tremblantes pour la porter à niveau d'yeux. Il poussa un petit rire ému et serra la méduse contre son cœur.  
« Merci beaucoup, elle est géniale ! »

« Encore joyeux anniversaire. »

Il alla se pendre à son cou, plantant un bisou sonore sur sa joue.  
« Merci, merci, merci ! »

« T'es vraiment barré comme mec… »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la joie. Je t'apprendrai un jour, sourit-il. »

« OK, si tu as le courage. »

« J'ai toujours du courage, pouffa-t-il avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On dort ? »

« A vos ordres. Dans sa tanière, le lutin est roi, tout le monde le sait… »

« Viens donc mon ogre, rigola-t-il en s'allonger sur le bord du lit pour faire de la place à Maya. »

Maya s'étala avec toute la grâce possible pour un ogre, évitant d'écraser Takeru.

Le t-shirt remonta légèrement sur le ventre de Maya et Takeru posa sa main dessus.  
« T'as la peau douce pour un ogre, tu sais ? »

« Oh, mon lutin se permet bien des choses sur ma personne. »

« Mais non, c'est ton imagination. »  
Il s'allongea correctement, s'approchant un peu plus de son ami.

« Je sens que je vais servir de coussin, c'est mon imagination aussi ? »

« Si tu le proposes, fit-il en se serrant contre lui. »  
Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et laissa sa main sur son ventre, serrant la méduse contre lui de l'autre.

« Profiteur… »

« Hm, j'avoue… »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, dormez bien, monsieur le profiteur. »

« Dors bien aussi, Maya. »  
Il lui fit un sourire et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Maya soupira, puis finalement passa un bras autour de Takeru, veillant sur son sommeil. Mais il ne résista pas longtemps à son appel, et bientôt, il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, Takeru se réveilla tout contre Maya et resta un moment sans bouger, profitant de sa présence. Il se demanda un instant ce que son frère avait pu penser en les voyant ainsi mais haussa mentalement des épaules. Peu importait.

Quand Maya se réveilla, seule la sensation persistante de quelque chose de chaud contre lui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Takeru dormait toujours contre lui, paisiblement, sans donner l'air d'avoir bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi la veille.

Takeru finit par gigoter doucement pour trouver une position plus confortable, cachant sa tête contre le torse de son ami pour ne pas se réveiller entièrement.

Ou il dormait encore, et il s'était décidé à bouger tardivement dans son sommeil, ou il se réveillait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, mieux valait ne pas bouger.

Soupirant doucement, il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux ouverts de Maya, il lui fit un sourire endormi et se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre refusant de lâcher la méduse.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il. »

« Voui, et toi ? »

« Comme un loir. »

« C'est chouette ! »  
Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, le temps que Takeru se réveille entièrement, puis ils descendirent petit déjeuner. Wataru était déjà en bas. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à jouer aux jeux vidéos sous les supplications incessantes de Takeru, et Maya finit par devoir partir.  
« On se voit demain ? demanda Takeru. »

« T'inquiète, on se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. »

« Tant mieux. Puis, tu peux te vanter d'avoir passé une journée chez un lutin ! »

« Et d'avoir survécu. »

« Ouaip, pouffa-t-il. Rentre bien chez toi. Et dis bonjour à mon disciple ! »

« T'en fais pas, elle demandera des nouvelles avant même que j'ai eu le temps de poser un pied dans la maison. »

Il éclata de rire et fit un pookie dans le creux de la hanche de Maya, ne désespérant pas qu'un jour il arriverait à le faire réagir.

Maya le serra brièvement contre lui, et en guise de vengeance, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Prends soin de toi. »

« Pas de problème ! A demain, sourit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place. »

« Bye mon lutin. »

« Bye mon ogre ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire, et le quitta avec un signe de main.

Il lui rendit, attendit qu'il ait passé le coin, et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur. Il rejoignit ensuite son frère au salon.  
« Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ce week-end ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil, les pieds par-dessus l'accoudoir. »

« Ca va, pourquoi ? »

« Bah, ça doit pas être drôle pour toi de devoir nous supporter. »

« Tant que vous m'emmenez pas dans vos délires, tout est supportable, sourit-il. »

« Alors tant mieux ! Maya m'a offert une peluche méduse, elle est trop mignonne, gagatisa-t-il. »

« Sérieux ? Je le vois mal acheter une peluche. »

« Voui, ça devait être drôle. Il a dû traumatiser tous les enfants alentours ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait pas. Quand on le connaît pas, il fout la trouille. »

« Non. Maya me fait pas peur. Kyogi, si. »

« C'est pas la même chose du tout. Maya est ton pote. »

« Et Kyogi, mon beau-père. »  
Il soupira en se tassant un peu dans le fauteuil.  
« On doit réagir comment à leur arrivée ? »

« Je vais parler avec maman. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. »

« Hm, fit-il évasivement. Tu crois qu'elle le prendra comment ? »

« Elle va s'en vouloir je pense. »

« C'est nécessaire ? demanda-t-il en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'autre accoudoir. »

« De lui dire ? Oui. »

« C'est pas si grave qu'elle ait pas été là, tu sais. Finalement, je pense que c'était bien. »  
Il lui lança un regard pétillant.  
« J'aime bien être avec Maya. »

« J'ai vu ça, sourit-il. Il est confortable ? »

« Ouaip ! affirma-t-il vivement. Et en plus, il est tout doux. »

« C'est cool que tu t'entendes à ce point avec lui. Il parle pas beaucoup mais bon…»

« Ouaip. »  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée puis un tas de désagréments sonores leur parvinrent du hall.  
« Je crois qu'ils sont rentrés, soupira-t-il, son sourire perdant en intensité. »

« Hm. Fais comme si de rien n'était, je m'en occupe dès qu'ils sont là. Tu peux monter si tu veux. »

« D'accord. »  
Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, se faisant discret pour que sa mère et Kyogi ne le remarque pas. Il se jeta alors sur son lit et serra sa nouvelle peluche dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur de Maya dont son coussin s'était imprégné.  
« Mes poussins ? appela leur mère. »

« Dans le salon, répondit Wataru. »

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, suivie par Kyogi, et lui posa un baiser sur le front.  
« Comment tu vas trésor ? Et où est ton frère ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. »

« En haut, dans sa chambre, répondit Wataru sans répondre à son sourire. »

« Il ne descend pas ? s'étonna-t-elle alors que Kyogi s'affalait dans le fauteuil utilisé par Takeru moins de cinq minutes plus tôt. »

Wataru lança un regard noir à son beau-père, et regarda sérieusement sa mère dans les yeux.  
« Maman, c'était son anniversaire hier… souffla-t-il doucement, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre en douceur. »

« Son anniversaire ? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est le on… »  
Elle s'arrêta brutalement, ses lèvres formant un « o » parfait sous la compréhension.  
« Je… j'ai oublié, murmura-t-elle. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu hier. Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de Takeru, et c'était important pour lui. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais j'étais tellement prise dans le voyage avec Kyogi que ça m'est sorti de la tête. »

« Tu es désolée ? Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ton fils comme ça ? »  
Non, quand même pas à ce point là…

« Et alors ? intervint Kyogi. C'est pas comme s'il en était mort, non ? »

« C'est à ma mère que je parle, répliqua Wataru d'un ton neutre. Maman, tu essayes d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir hier en voyant que tu n'étais pas là ? »

« Il a dû être peiné, souffla-t-elle. Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'avais vraiment besoin de ce week-end de détente. »

« Je comprends maman, mais il était plus que peiné. Heureusement que Maya était là, sinon il aurait vraiment fondu en larmes. »  
C'était direct, mais nécessaire.

« Maya ? Qui est Maya ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Wataru ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Maman, c'est le meilleur ami de Takeru ! »

« Son meilleur ami ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement. Pourquoi je ne le connais pas alors ? »

« Parce que tu ne parles plus à ton fils, voilà pourquoi, lâcha-t-il d'un air sombre. »

« Bien sûr que si je parle encore à mon fils ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. »

« Alors comment tu expliques que tu ne saches même pas que son meilleur ami s'appelle Maya ? Comment tu expliques que tu ne saches même pas que son anniversaire était hier ? »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier une date ou un nom, la défendit Kyogi, retenant mal un sourire. »

« Mais pas ça ! s'écria Wataru. Tu l'as vraiment déçu maman, même s'il ne t'en veut pas. »

« Ecoute, je suis navrée, j'aurais dû m'en rappeler, mais je dois penser à tellement de chose, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Si tu veux faire passer ton fils après le reste, c'est toi que ça regarde… persifla-t-il en se levant du canapé, prêt à repartir dans sa chambre. »

« J'essaie de faire au mieux, s'écria-t-elle durement. Seulement vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte. Je ne peux pas tout gérer ! »

« Je peux comprendre ça, je sais que tu es débordée. Mais, si j'étais toi, je reverrais l'ordre de mes priorités… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Rien du tout maman. »

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, alors dis-le moi, que je sache pourquoi tu me dis ça. »

Wataru se retourna franchement vers elle.  
« Tu le délaisses, mais une certaine personne n'a pas l'air de trouver ça dramatique. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et Kyogi n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

« Oh que si, si Takeru est obligé d'acheter lui-même ses médicaments, ce n'est pas parce qu'il en a envie… »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui ! »

« Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Takeru ne fait pas des crises sans raison, et tu le sais très bien ! S'il n'avait pas loupé des rendez-vous, ou s'il n'était pas tombé en panne de médocs, ça ne serait plus arrivé ! »

« Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ! Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt. Et que je ne te reprenne plus à dire du mal de ton beau-père ! »

« Le jour où ça sera vraiment grave, ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue, cette fois-ci ! »  
Et il fila dans les escaliers, les dents serrés, sans un regard en arrière.

Elle serra les dents et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son mari pour y trouver du réconfort.  
Takeru, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, avait enfoui sa tête dans son coussin pour ne pas entendre les cris.

« Désolé, souffla Wataru en allant s'affaler sur sa chaise. »

« C'est rien, fit Takeru en se redressant. Elle a pas eu l'air ravi. »

« Elle est bornée… »

« Tant pis, on fera avec. Je vais chercher mes médocs tout seul depuis plus de quatre ans et je vais chez le médecin sans elle, j'y suis habitué. »

« Et si jamais ça recommence ? Après tout, si elle commence comme ça… Et avec l'autre… »

« J'appellerai Maya, ou bien je me traînerai jusque l'hôpital. Sinon, je clamserai comme un con. »

Wataru lui lança un regard noir.  
« Dis pas n'importe quoi… »

« Je me suis fait depuis longtemps à la probabilité que je peux mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Suffit de voir la vie en face, elle veut plus de moi, je vais pas l'encombrer. Et si maman décide que je suis de trop également… »

« Maman ne pense pas ça… Et je te laisserai pas mourir, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Et tu vas faire comment ? Si Kyogi continue de monter notre mère contre nous et qu'elle veut rien entendre, on pourra rien faire. »

« Alors on partira d'ici, purement et simplement. »

« Partir ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Hm. »  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
« Déménager, vivre à deux. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour t'éviter des catastrophes… »

« On va vivre où et comment ? »

Wataru soupira, puis leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Je trouverai bien un moyen… »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. De toute façon, je suppose que quoiqu'il se passe, tu pars l'année prochaine… »

« Hm, l'école a accepté mon dossier. »

« Je suis content pour toi, sourit-il sincèrement. »

« Merci. Mais je te laisserai pas tout seul ici, c'est hors de question. »

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y penser… »

« OK… De toute façon, on y est pas encore. »

« Presque tout de même. Dans moins de quatre mois, tu es parti. »

Wataru se leva et vint prendre le visage de son frère dans ses mains.  
« Je te laisserai pas tomber, Takeru. »

Il baissa les yeux.  
« C'est moi qui finirai par te laisser tomber, chuchota-t-il très bas. »

« Oh que non… J'ai juré que non. »

« Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ? »

« Tu devrais même pas avoir à le demander… »  
Il s'accroupit devant lui, et le serra contre lui. Il tremblait un peu, mais rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que la santé de son frère.

Il s'accrocha à lui. Il fallait juste qu'il laisse le temps au temps. La décision finirait par s'imposer d'elle-même.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	5. Séparation

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

V – Séparation.

-

Takeru ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Il porta une main à sa joue endolorie. Malgré la chaleur dégagée par la claque, il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère avait levé la main sur lui. Lui lançant un regard noir malgré les larmes naissantes, il sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte pour grimper dans sa chambre en vitesse. Il y retrouva Wataru, installé comme d'habitude à son bureau.  
« J'accepte, siffla-t-il alors. »

Intrigué et inquiet à la fois, Wataru se retourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.  
« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Je veux pas rester dans cette maison, c'est tout. »  
Essayant de cacher la marque rouge qui devait s'être imprimée sur sa joue, il baissa la tête.

« Alors commence à ranger tes affaires. Les cartons et les sacs sont dans mon armoire si tu veux. »  
Autant ne pas poser de questions, ça ne servait à rien.

« On partirait quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée. »

« Maintenant si tu veux. Moi je suis prêt et l'appart' est à moi. »

Relevant le visage vers son frère, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, il serra les poings.  
« J'aimerais dire… au revoir à Maya. »  
Il avait hésité à dire 'adieu'.

Wataru le considéra un instant, avant de se retourner vers son bureau.  
« Range tes affaires, dit-il alors. Une fois parti d'ici, je te laisserai le temps que tu veux. »

Il alla sortir deux sacs de l'armoire de son frère et les remplit de ses vêtements et diverses affaires. Dans un carton, il vida sa bibliothèque et les tiroirs de son bureau. Puis il prit une petite boîte, attrapa le tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit. Essuyant ses joues et ses yeux avec vivacité, il se replongea avec douceur dans les souvenirs que Maya lui avait offerts au fil des années. Une sucette à la fraise, une autre à la cerise, des photos, un bracelet en mousse… Il rangea soigneusement le tout dans la boîte et la glissa dans son sac de cours avec son MP3, sa console de jeu portable, la peluche qu'il avait depuis son enfance et celle en forme de méduse que Maya lui avait offert à l'aquarium. Il alla récupérer ses affaires dans la salle de bain et finit de tout ranger.  
« Je suis prêt. »

« Moi aussi, souffla Wataru. »  
Il avait également rangé toutes ses affaires et, à part les meubles, plus rien ne comptait dans la chambre. Il lui tendit les clefs de sa voiture.  
« Commence à descendre tes affaires. »  
Il fallait qu'il parle.

« D'accord. »  
Il attrapa les clés, ses sacs et descendit précautionneusement pour aller les ranger dans la voiture.

Wataru endossa deux de ses sacs, puis descendit à la cuisine. Quitte à partir, il fallait qu'il dise à sa mère que c'était terminé.

Kyogi se tourna vers lui, attirant également l'attention de sa mère.  
« Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il. »

« ON s'en va, répondit-il simplement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On quitte la maison. J'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon petit frère mourir par négligence dans l'indifférence de toute la maison. »

« Pardon ?! fit sa mère, soudainement pâle. »

« Tu as bien entendu, insista-t-il calmement. Il est obligé d'aller lui-même chercher ses médicaments parce que personne d'autre n'y va. Et quand il fait trois crises dans l'après-midi, c'est de sa faute alors ? »

Elle lança un regard apeuré à son mari qui lança un regard noir à Wataru.  
« Il faut bien qu'il gagne une certaine autonomie. »

« Une certaine autonomie, siffla-t-il froidement. A onze ans, tu trouves ça normal d'être passé à deux centimètres de la mort et d'être obligé de se faire porter pour aller en urgence à l'hôpital, tout ça parce que quelqu'un n'avait pas été chercher ses médicaments ? Tu trouves ça normal, à onze ans, d'aller chercher tout, tout seul à la pharmacie ? Moi non… »

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi mon trésor, demanda sa mère d'une voix presque suppliante. »  
Pendant ce temps, Takeru avait fini de descendre ses affaires et s'était collé au mur pour écouter la conversation sans se faire repérer.

« Que je me calme ? Désolé, je ne peux pas me calmer quand je vois Takeru dans cet état. Il est malade, comment tu veux espérer qu'il guérisse un jour s'il ne peut pas prendre son traitement régulièrement ? Tu crois que son corps va supporter les crises indéfiniment ? »

« Mais le médecin ne semblait pas être alarmé par son état la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour bâcler son traitement. C'est sérieux maman, et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu ne le crois pas… »

« Ne t'en prends pas à ta mère de cette façon ! s'exclama Kyogi en se plaçant devant elle. »

« C'est à elle que je parle, pas à toi, répliqua Wataru. C'est bizarre, mais tu ne te mêles que des choses qui ne te regardent pas, c'est dingue tout de même. Faire des efforts, t'existe plus, mais venir foutre la merde, là tu réponds présent. »

« Ferme-la, petit impertinent ! Ton frère est malade mais pas paralytique ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais de toute manière, t'en as rien à faire ! T'es là quand il fait des crises ? Non, alors t'as aucun droit de dire ça ! »

« Et toi, t'étais où quand il a fait ses trois crises ? persifla-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui. »

Wataru serra les dents, mais ne recula pas, l'affrontant même du regard.  
« On se demande à qui est la faute, s'il a fait trois crises. Il a failli en mourir, ça t'amuse peut-être ? »

« La jolie esquive que voici, sourit-il méchamment. Si tu avais pris soin de lui, peut-être que ça aurait été ? »  
Takeru serra les dents et entra dans la pièce.  
« Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est toi qui n'as pas été chercher mes cachets, c'est toi qui m'as fait louper deux rendez-vous parce que tu avais la flemme, alors tu n'as aucun reproche à lui faire. Et s'il n'était pas là ce jour-là, c'est parce que j'ai refusé de lui faire louper des cours ! »

« Takeru, retourne à la voiture, j'en ai pour cinq minutes… souffla Wataru en se tournant vers lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? souffla leur mère plus blanche que jamais. »

« Ne les écoute pas, ils ont décidé de te monter contre moi parce qu'ils sont jaloux ! répliqua Kyogi. Et toi, quand on sait pas prendre soin de soi, on la ramène pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Takeru. »

« Mais tu vas te la fermer ! s'exclama Wataru. T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, rien ! Si tu avais la même chose, ça ferait des années que tu aurais crevé ! »

« Je ne suis pas faible comme votre père, cracha-t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, Wataru ne put se retenir et décocha une droite à son beau-père.  
« Espèce de connard ! »

Ni une ni deux, Kyogi lui rendit son coup, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Et finalement, c'était peut-être le cas.

« Mais mon père lui n'aurait jamais laissé crever ses enfants et n'aurait jamais levé la main sur eux parce qu'il avait tort ! répliqua-t-il en reculant de quelques pas, la mâchoire en feu. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, éructa-t-il en l'attrapant par le col. »

« Parce que toi tu t'en prives ? fit Wataru en se dégageant. »

Takeru vit partir le coup et se plaça devant son frère pour calmer le jeu. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous le poing de son beau-père mais ne cilla pas.  
« Ne le touche pas, ne t'approche plus de nous. Et toi non plus, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère. Tu as laissé passer trop de chose, c'est fini. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Wataru est ma seule famille. »  
Il essuya le sang de son menton avec le revers de sa manche et attrapa le bras de son frère pour le tirer à sa suite.

« Adieu, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour suivre son frère. »  
Sans un mot, ils finirent de descendre leurs affaires, qu'ils entassèrent dans le coffre de la voiture et sur la banquette arrière. Puis sans plus réfléchir, il démarra la voiture et prit la direction de chez Maya. Le trajet fut rapide, mais silencieux, oppressant même. Ils finirent par arriver et Wataru laissa sortir Takeru, décidant de l'attendre en écrivant.

Takeru alla jusque la porte d'entrée et hésita un moment avant de frapper. Ce fut Mayumi qui lui ouvrit.  
« Takeru ? s'exclama-t-elle avec sa petite voix aigue en ouvrant de tous grands yeux. Je vais chercher Maya, bouge pas ! »  
Elle partit en courant à l'intérieur.  
« Mayaaaaaa ! »

Celui-ci soupira, et se laissa glisser sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore…  
« Quoi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix grave en essayant de faire fuir sa sœur. »

« Y a Takeru à la porte. Il fait peur ! »

« Quoi il fait peur ? fit-il en se levant d'un pas lourd pour aller voir. »

« Il saigne de la lèvre et il a les yeux tout rouges ! Dépêche-toi ! le pressa-t-elle en le poussant dans le dos. »

Quoi ? Sans se faire prier une seconde fois, Maya dévala les escaliers pour se jeter presque dans l'entrée, constatant l'effroyable vérité. Takeru semblait vraiment s'être pris un coup de poing dans la figure. Sans attendre, Maya le fit entrer, le prit par la main et l'emmena directement à la salle de bain.

Takeru se mordit la langue pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ses yeux le brûlaient de plus en plus mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible une nouvelle fois devant Maya qui avait fait tellement pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il simplement en passant un bout de gant mouillé sur sa blessure. »

Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux marron. Jamais ils ne lui avaient parus si magnifiques. Une larme s'échappa.  
« Ma mère m'a giflé. J'ai accepté la proposition de mon frère. »  
Suivie d'une autre.  
« Mon beau-père n'a pas apprécié et mon frère lui a donné un coup. »  
Et d'une autre.  
« Ils étaient sur le point de se battre. Je suis intervenu et j'ai reçu le poing de Kyogi dans la mâchoire. »  
Et de toute une flopée.  
« Je déménage, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en serrant les dents. »

Resté sans voix, Maya ne put que reposer son gant et prendre Takeru en larmes contre lui. Il partait. Son seul ami partait, pour fuir les conneries des autres. Son meilleur ami partait. C'était inconcevable.

Ses doigts se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes sur son t-shirt, et il se colla tout contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir un jour être séparé de Maya. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, depuis la maternelle jusqu'à maintenant. Et il allait devoir vivre sans lui. Sans pouvoir le faire rire à ses dépends, sans pouvoir le détester ou l'adorer au gré de ses humeurs. Il allait se retrouver seul et son cœur hurlait au martyr.

« T'inquiète pas, même loin, je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, souffla-t-il. »

Ses sanglots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge.  
« Moi… aussi… »

« Chut… Calme-toi, ça va passer… »

« Tu vas… me manquer… »  
Il respira profondément, hoquetant pour contenir ses émotions.  
« Mais je te promets… qu'on se reverra. »

« T'inquiète pas, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Tu m'échapperas pas mon lutin. »

« Tu m'écriras ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. »

« Bien sûr. Toutes les semaines, tous les jours s'il le faut. »

« Moi aussi. Comme ça tu auras mon adresse, fit-il avec un sourire tremblant. Tu prendras soin de toi ? »

« Ouais. Toi aussi, sinon gare à toi. »

« Hm. Je veux que tu me fasses un grand sourire à nos retrouvailles, alors entraîne-toi dur ! »

« Ca sera fait tous les jours, c'est promis. »

« Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir sans ton boulet préféré… Tu iras voir ta sœur quand mes conneries te manqueront, je suis sûr qu'elle me remplacera très bien. »

« Et moi j'en doute, mais faute de mieux… »

« C'est sûr qu'elle a pas ma belle voix… »

« Et puis c'est pas mon lutin préféré, alors ça ira pas. »

Il eut un petit rire en se serrant un peu plus contre lui pour éviter de craquer de nouveau.  
« Je vais devoir y aller. Mon frère attend dans la voiture. »

Maya soupira imperceptiblement, mais il n'avait pas le droit de retenir Takeru.  
« Alors vas-y, il a besoin de toi. Ca va passer, faut juste te faire au contrecoup, après ça ira mieux. »

« Dis pas ça comme si… ça te touchait pas, souffla-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, parce que ça me fait mal. »

« Ca me touche, répondit-il immédiatement. »  
Puis il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment.  
« Mais tu as déjà assez à faire avec tes embrouilles… »

Inspirant profondément, il se détacha finalement de lui.  
« Je t'enverrai un SMS quand on sera arrivé. »

« OK. De toute manière, je t'appellerai dès que possible. »

« Hm… A plus tard alors… »  
Pourquoi ces simples mots semblaient lui déchirer le cœur ?

« Ouais… Le plus vite possible. »  
Il savait dès lors que, une fois Takeru parti, il irait s'enfermer dans la cave pour aller détruire son punching-ball.

Il se dirigea en traînant les pieds et la tête basse vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois là, il se retourna pour graver les traits de Maya dans son esprit.  
« Tu penseras à moi ? »

« Tous les jours je penserai à mon lutin qui va me manquer beaucoup, lâcha-t-il comme une confession. »

Il contint les larmes qui revenaient au galop.  
« Et moi à mon ogre attitré. Occupe-toi bien de Mayumi et de toi, que je vous retrouve en bonne forme. »

« Idem de ton côté. T'en fais pas pour nous, on est résistant. Je t'attendrai… »

« Tu me manques déjà, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte. »

« Penses-y pas. Je viendrai te voir. »  
A lui aussi, il lui manquait déjà.

Il lui planta un bisou sur la joue et se mit à marcher en direction de la voiture comme s'il le reverrait le lendemain. Il ne se retourna pas et laissa éclater sa peine en pleurant silencieusement toute sa douleur. Il s'assit sur le siège passager sans un regard pour son ami qu'il savait déjà rentré. Et sans un mot, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour y déverser son chagrin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que ça doive se passer comme ça, souffla Wataru en se penchant pour le prendre contre lui. »

« J'ai mal au cœur grand frère, sanglota Takeru. Je veux pas perdre Maya… »

« Tu ne le perdras pas. C'est quelqu'un de très fort, il te suivra à la trace s'il le faut. »

« Hm. »  
Il se redressa, s'essuya les yeux, se moucha et demanda à son frère de se mettre en route.

Celui-ci reposa ses feuilles dans le tiroir du tableau de bord, puis enclencha le moteur, avant de quitter la maison de Maya. De tout quitter, et de tirer un trait sur leur passé révolu. Plus jamais Takeru ne souffrirait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Sortant la méduse offerte par Maya, il la serra contre son cœur, posa sa tête contre la vitre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sachant que quand il se réveillerait, plus rien ne serait pareil.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	6. Retrouvailles

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre – Bonus I.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & son alpha lecteur qui souhaite garder son anonymat.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Et voici finalement le dernier chapitre.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VI – Retrouvailles.

-

Dimanche 26 août. Takeru faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en regardant l'heure toutes les trente secondes. Presque deux ans qu'ils se contentaient de s'échanger des lettres. Presque deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour une semaine avant de rejoindre leur école. Son cœur battait n'importe comment dans sa poitrine et il avait les mains moites. Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant ? La distance qu'ils avaient été obligés d'accepter l'avait forcé à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Maya. Et ce qu'il en avait conclu n'était pas glorieux. Il était _amoureux_. Oh, ce n'était pas la mort, ça non. C'était même le contraire. Mais il avait quand même passé son temps à le détester ou à l'adorer en fonction de ses envies, alors comment Maya pourrait prendre ses sentiments s'il en venait à lui avouer ? Il soupira un bon coup en se laissant tomber dos contre matelas. Arrête d'angoisser Takeru, c'est mauvais pour toi !

Maya somnolait contre la vitre du train, se forçant à ne pas prêter attention à la vieille qui lui jetait des regards critiques depuis le début du voyage. Oui, il portait des rangers, oui il était habillé en noir, oui il avait l'air méchant avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, oui il faisait mauvais genre avec sa sucette de travers dans la bouche, et oui, il était totalement blasé. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Est-ce qu'il se plaignait de ses vieux escarpins, de sa jupe de vieille, de son cabas et de sa perruque ? Non, alors qu'elle arrête de le dévisager comme ça. Enfin, il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec elle, il avait mieux à penser. A Takeru. Ce sale lutin qui en était venu à lui manquer un peu plus chaque jour. Il en était venu à penser qu'il était peut-être plus qu'un simple ami, finalement. C'est bien les lutins ça, ça a des pouvoirs un peu bizarres sur les ogres un peu trop sensibles. Il bâilla ostensiblement, s'attirant les regards outrés de la vieille, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Son arrêt pointait à l'horizon. Finalement, la voix féminine annonça l'entrée en gare, et Maya embarqua son sac pour gagner la porte, lançant à la vieille sa plus affreuse grimace. Elle avait qu'à pas le faire chier…  
« Bienvenue dans notre ville. Assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié dans le train. Nous souhaitons à nos voyageurs une bonne journée. »  
Ouais, t'as raison, comme si j'avais besoin de votre considération pour passer une bonne journée… Maya se prit une nouvelle sucette et, sans un regard pour les autres voyageurs, il gagna la sortie. Après avoir regardé cinq minutes un plan de la ville à un arrêt de bus, il se dirigea à pas nonchalant vers sa destination. Takeru… Est-ce que le lutin avait changé ? Non, le même caractère très certainement, impossible à changer. Et après tout, il lui plaisait bien, son sale caractère. Le trajet fut intemporel, sous un soleil de plomb, mais tel un pilier inébranlable, Maya ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois, affrontant le temps et l'espace sans vaciller, comme s'il repoussait tout sur son passage. Et finalement, il repéra l'immeuble. Il identifia d'un seul coup d'œil le nom de Takeru et appuya sur la sonnette de l'interphone.

Takeru bondit hors de son lit pour aller décrocher l'interphone.  
« Hm ? »  
Incapable de dire un mot, il se contenta d'attendre la réponse, priant pour que ce soit bien lui et pas un témoin de Jéhovah ou son frère qui rentrait plus tôt que prévu.

Hm. Quelle éloquence. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.  
« Tu viens ouvrir le nain, ou c'est moi qui dois tout casser ? demanda Maya en mâchouillant sa sucette. »

Il eut un énorme sourire.  
« J'arrive ! »  
Il attrapa ses clés sur le petit meuble, ferma la porte de l'appartement, dégringola les marches à la vitesse de l'éclair et prit à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Salut, lâcha simplement Maya en le serrant dans ses bras, laissant son sac tomber à terre. »

« Bon sang, tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il contre son cou. Ton odeur de sucette, ton air blasé, tout, tout, tout ! »

« Toi aussi mon lutin. Sincèrement, j'en avais marre des lettres. »

« C'est normal, les ogres, ça a jamais aimé écrire, sourit-il en se remettant sur pieds. »  
Il le regarda longuement.  
« T'as encore grandi ! s'exclama-t-il finalement avec une moue boudeuse. »

« Toi t'as arrêté par contre, constata Maya. Mais t'as toujours la même tête. »

« Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il avant d'attraper sa main. Viens, on sera mieux dans l'appart', y a des ventilos ! »

Maya accepta sans broncher, ramassa son sac et se laissa entraîner par Takeru jusqu'au sixième étage. L'appartement était tel qu'il lui avait décrit, spacieux et bien rangé. Wataru devait être passé par là…  
« C'est fun, fit Maya. »

« Ouaip, sourit Takeru. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Hm. Fait super chaud dehors, c'est pas bon pour les ogres en pleine croissance. »

Il lui tira la langue, le força à laisser son sac dans l'entrée et l'emmena dans la cuisine.  
« Tu veux du lait ? Du jus de fruit ? Du soda ? énuméra-t-il en regardant dans le frigo. »

« Jus de fruit, c'est meilleur pour la ligne. »

« Comme si t'en avais besoin, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »  
Il prit la brique de jus d'orange et deux verres qu'il ramena sur la table pour les servir. Puis il s'affala sur une chaise et fixa son regard sur Maya.  
« Comment tu vas sinon ? »

« Ca va, et toi ? Depuis le temps… »

« Bah, mon état est stable, et à part ça, bah… pareil que d'habitude. Sauf que j'avais personne à enquiquiner ici… »

« Moi j'en avais plein, mais c'est pas drôle, ils ont la trouille… »

« Tss, que des chochottes ! »

« Clair, des vraies lavettes. Trop nuls… »

« Ils ne m'égaleront jamais, c'est moi le meilleur, pouffa-t-il. »

« Hm, ouais, admit Maya. »

Sans comprendre, Takeru rougit légèrement et se cacha dans son verre de jus de fruit, le vidant d'une traite.

« En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi bizarre. »

« Ben oui, j'ai pas changé. Enfin si, j'ai gagné deux centimètres et cinq cents grammes, rit-il. »

« Ouaw, t'es prêt à conquérir le monde là. »

« Mais euh, t'es méchant, bouda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

« C'est totalement faux, où t'as vu que j'étais méchant ? »

« Tu me charries sur ma taille. C'est pas ma faute si je suis petit. »

« Je sais, et alors, faut faire avec. Tu sais, y a plein d'empereurs qui étaient nains, alors t'as toutes tes chances. »

« Je veux pas être empereur. Je veux juste être moi. »  
Il lui fit un sourire en coin.  
« Comment va mon disciple lutinesque ? »

« Elle a déjà bouffé la moitié des élèves de sa classe, expliqua Maya. »

« Oh non, le gène ogrique a pris le dessus, pauvre petite… »

« C'est pas de sa faute. Mais elle doit avoir pris un peu de toi, quand elle se fait punir, elle boude. »

« Ca c'est bien, s'exclama-t-il avec fierté. »  
Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que bouder était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

« Ca donne un drôle de truc, mais tout le monde a peur d'elle maintenant. »

« Cette petite deviendra quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis convaincu. Tu as une photo pour que je vois à quoi elle ressemble maintenant ? Elle doit avoir bien grandi en deux ans. »

Maya fouilla un instant dans sa poche à la recherche de son portefeuille, et en sortit une photo de sa petite sœur et lui, qu'il tendit à Takeru. Oui, même les ogres ont le droit de garder une photo de leur petite sœur sur eux.

« Ouaw, impressionnant ! C'est elle la petite gamine d'à peine huit ans qui avait une petite voix aigue ? »

« Ouais. Maintenant elle tue les profs d'un seul regard. »

« C'est dingue ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà presque aussi grande que moi, constata-t-il avec un soupir. »

« Hm, mais c'est de famille ça. T'en fais pas, tu compenses la taille par le caractère. »

« Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre… On va dire que c'était un compliment, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. On va installer tes affaires dans la chambre ? »

« OK, c'est toi le patron. »  
Et il se leva pour soulever son sac d'une main.

Takeru se leva également et le remorqua jusque sa chambre.  
« Je l'ai rangé exprès pour ta venue, pouffa-t-il en s'effondrant sur son lit. En même temps, j'avais besoin de place pour le lit de camp. »

« C'est cool, j'aime bien ta chambre. Ca fait bizarre de la voir rangée. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis bordélique ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement. »

« Ouais, t'es bordélique, et alors ? »

« Dis tout haut, c'est pathétique, pouffa-t-il en l'invitant à s'installer sur son lit. »

« Assume, ça passera mieux, fit-il en venant s'asseoir. »

Takeru laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule. Le contact avec son ami lui avait manqué. Entendre sa respiration calme et les battements réguliers de son cœur également.

« Sucette ? proposa-t-il en en sortant une de sa poche. »

« Yes ! »  
Il l'attrapa et eut un grand sourire en voyant le parfum.  
« Fraise, c'est génial ! »

« Hey, tu croyais quoi. »

« Que t'avais tout mangé exprès pour m'embêter ! »

« Bien sûr, et m'intoxiquer à la fraise… »

« C'est très bon la fraise ! affirma-t-il en mettant la sucrerie dans sa bouche. »

« Pas par tonnes. »

« Ouaip, mais en fruits rouges, y a aussi la cerise, la framboise… »

« OK, je te laisse tout ça, je renonce à lutter. »

« Cool, sourit-il en se resserrant contre lui. »  
Il soupira légèrement.  
« J'ai cru que je te reverrais jamais… avoua-t-il finalement. »

« Pourtant je t'avais dit que je lâcherais pas l'affaire. »

« Je sais. Mais deux ans, c'est tellement énorme. »

« Hm. Mais c'est passé maintenant. »

« Hm. Et on serra de nouveau dans le même établissement. Et si j'ai bien tout compris, dans la même classe. »

« Ouais. Ca va être fun. »

« Ouaip ! Au fait, tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'avais faite ? »

« Ouais. Ca me dit quelque chose. »

« Tu l'as tenue ? J'y aurais droit ? »

« Si t'es sage. »

« Promis, sourit-il. »  
Et il se laissa glisser pour avoir la tête sur les cuisses de Maya.  
« Comme ça, tu fais encore plus grand. »

« En même temps, tu fais rien pour t'arranger. »

« C'est rien, je fais en sorte d'être confortablement installé. Parle encore, le son de ta voix m'a manqué. »

« Et tu veux que je dise quoi ? »

« Raconte-moi de toi ou ce que tu veux. »

« J'en sais rien. A part que je suis content qu'on se retrouve dans la même école cette année. »

« Moi aussi. C'était horrible sans toi. »

« A ce point ? »

« T'imagine même pas ! Mais, parle-moi encore. »

« Tu penses que ça sera comment là bas ? »

« Mon frère a dit que c'était grand mais que les profs étaient bien. »

« J'espère. Il aime bien ? »

« Beaucoup. Mais en même temps, c'est un travailleur acharné. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est le genre de gens là-bas ? Que je me prépare mentalement… »

« Pas du tout. J'espère que c'est pas des bourges coincés ! »

« Sinon tant pis pour eux… »

« Oh, tu oserais les traumatiser ?! »

« Pourquoi pas, c'est interdit ? »

« Non. Je serai là pour réparer les dégâts, pouffa-t-il en tendant le bras pour entortiller une mèche ébène autour de son doigt. Tes cheveux sont plus longs… J'aime bien. »

« Merci. Content que tu aimes. »

« C'est marrant. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est quitté hier, mais en même temps que je t'ai pas vu depuis des années. »

« C'est normal. C'est un peu ça… »  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée raisonna dans l'appartement.  
« Mon frère vient de rentrer, fit Takeru sans bouger. »  
La mèche ébène commençait à prendre la forme d'une jolie boucle anglaise à force d'être enroulée autour de son doigt.

« Hm, fit simplement Maya. »  
Il appréciait plutôt ce contact, c'était bizarre.

Takeru se concentra sur le visage de Maya. Ses yeux marron étaient toujours aussi magnifiques mais inexplicablement plus profonds que la dernière fois. Ses traits fins et sa peau lisse donnaient envie de passer le bout de ses doigts dessus pour en tester la douceur. Et ses lèvres rosées le tentaient de plus en plus.

« J'ai un truc qui cloche ? demanda alors Maya en sentant le regard de Takeru sur lui. »  
Dans un sens, c'était gênant.

« Non. Tu es beau, c'est tout. »

« Depuis quand les ogres sont beaux ? »

« Les autres ogres, je sais pas, sourit-il. »

« Ah. Merci. »

Il pouffa et laissa son bras retomber sur son torse pour que le sang retourne dans sa main.

« T'as pas changé, mon lutin. »

« Et c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? »

« Une bonne, je crois. Je t'aime bien comme ça. »

Takeru eut un énorme sourire en le chatouillant un peu.

« Arrête, ou je te mange la main. »  
Ca chatouillait à mort, et Maya se découvrait une nouvelle sensibilité.

« Pas cap ! »  
Et il le chatouilla plus fort.

Maya attrapa sa main sans problème, et se mit à la mordiller sans forcer.  
« Cap. »

« Ah, non, on me mange, à l'aide, rit-il en gigotant pour la récupérer. »

« Je t'avais prévenu, fit Maya en le lâchant. »

« T'es même pas drôle, bouda-t-il en se redressant, croisant les bras sur son torse. »  
Malheureusement, la tête lui tourna et il se laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Maya. Il s'était encore relevé trop vite.

« Encore en train de forcer quand il faut pas, à ce que je vois. »

« Mais je force pas, je voulais juste me redresser. Je l'ai juste fait un peu trop vite. »

« Alors calme-toi. A vouloir aller trop vite, tu finis par faire n'importe quoi. »

Soupirant et boudant à la fois, gonflant ses joues comme un gamin, il ne répondit rien.

« Boude pas, lutin. »  
Et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Trop content, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée à se taquiner l'un l'autre, rattrapant le temps perdu, le tout entrecoupé de pauses repas indispensables pour Takeru. Le soir, après avoir pris leur douche, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, chacun s'installant dans son lit.  
« C'est bien que tu sois là. »

« Et je suis content d'être là. »

« Bonne nuit, sourit-il en se mettant en position fœtale. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Hm. Toi aussi. »  
Il lui fit un sourire et ferma les yeux.

Maya en fit de même, prêt à glisser dans le sommeil et le bien-être le plus total.

Takeru attendit un moment et quand il pensa que Maya dormait, il se redressa sur son coude.  
« Tu sais Maya, tu m'as vraiment manqué, chuchota-t-il. Et je me suis rendu compte d'un truc qui va certainement te paraître ridicule… Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Non c'est pas ridicule, songea Maya qui en fait ne dormait pas du tout, mais donnait parfaitement le change. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le mot amour lui paraissait encore trop étranger, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié.

« Tu vois, je le savais. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. Du moment que t'es là, alors tout va bien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire tremblant. Bref, bonne nuit Maya. »  
Il se rallongea et se tourna dans l'autre sens, serrant sa méduse contre son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal ?

Tu ne sais rien du tout, lutin ridicule. En silence, Maya se redressa sur les coudes, et contempla un instant le dos de Takeru. Il tremblait légèrement. Alors il se leva, et délicatement, il vint se glisser à ses côtés pour le prendre contre lui.

Sursautant légèrement, il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que Maya était bien réveillé et avait certainement tout entendu. Sentant ses yeux s'embuer bêtement, il détourna le regard et crispa ses doigts sur la peluche. Des fois, il ferait mieux de retenir sa langue.

« Eh, détends-toi, c'est pas la fin du monde, sourit doucement Maya. »

« Désolé, souffla-t-il. C'est pas moi… qui t'ai réveillé au moins ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé être réveillé comme ça, mais non, je dormais pas encore. »

« C'est bête, hein ? »  
Il avait presque envie qu'il lui dise que oui, tant ça lui faisait peur.

« En quoi ça serait bête ? »

« T'es mon meilleur ami. On tombe pas amoureux de son meilleur ami… »  
Même lui n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles.

« On choisit pas qui on aime. »

« Ca me fait peur. »

« T'as pas à avoir peur. Moi j'ai pas peur. »

Il se tourna vers lui brutalement, grimaçant en sentant son cou craquer.  
« Tu… toi… bégaya-t-il. »

« Je ? »

« Ca te fait même pas un peu peur ? »

« Je crois pas non. »

Soupirant légèrement, il posa son front sur le haut du torse de Maya. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Je suis là, t'as pas à avoir peur mon lutin. »

« Tu sais… Quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments, ce qui me faisait le plus peur, ce n'était pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimais pas, c'était de ne plus savoir comment me comporter. J'ai voulu être normal et ça a marché. Mais maintenant, je sais plus ce que je dois faire. »

Maya sourit légèrement, et posa une main sur son dos.  
« Fais ce que tu as envie, et reste naturel. De toute façon, si tu te forces, t'arriveras jamais à rien de bon. »

Takeru inspirant profondément et souffla un bon coup avant de relever la tête vers Maya en souriant.  
« Alors je veux juste dormir contre toi, comme pour mes quinze ans… »

« Bah voilà, je vois pas où est le problème. »  
Il passa ses doigts sur les paupières de Takeru pour les fermer.  
« Alors dors maintenant. »

« Hm. »  
Il se colla tout contre son torse, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, passant une main sur son ventre.  
« Bonne nuit Maya. »

« Bonne nuit mon lutin. A demain. »

« A demain. »  
Il respira un moment l'odeur de Maya avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir également, apaisé à ses côtés.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il mit un moment avant de se souvenir que c'était Maya qui dormait à ses côtés. Bâillant en souriant, il se cala contre lui en reposant correctement sa main sur son ventre. Finalement, ce n'était pas important qu'il connaisse ses sentiments et qu'il n'y réponde pas, ils étaient bien comme ça.

Tranquillement en train de dormir, Maya fut tiré de son sommeil par de légers mouvements près de lui. Sûrement Takeru… songea-t-il dans une demie conscience. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore vraiment envie de se réveiller, préférant plutôt profiter de la présence de son lutin préféré contre lui. Ils avaient l'année pour eux maintenant.

Récupérant sa méduse en peluche, il referma les yeux en soupirant doucement de contentement. Il serait resté ainsi des heures durant.

Il entendit Takeru soupirer. Ou il était bien, ou il se rendormait. Par réflexe, il passa un bras à sa taille, sans rien dire.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il leva la tête vers lui.  
« Tu dors ? murmura-t-il tout bas. »

Il répondit d'un « hm » absolument affirmatif.

Pouffant, il chatouilla un instant son ventre.  
« Et maintenant ? »

« Toujours. »

Réfléchissant un moment, il finit par soupirer en haussant mentalement des épaules.  
« Alors je redors aussi… »

« Alors re-bonne nuit, lutin. »

« Ah, ah ! Tu dors pas ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

« Si. Je parle en dormant. »

« Chouette ! »  
Et il planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

« Profite pas de mon sommeil, lutin… »

« Moi ? J'oserais jamais ! sourit-il en allant chatouiller son cou. »

« Bah tiens donc, je vais te croire. »

Il rit gaiement en se collant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… les lutins sont collants. On leur accorde un peu d'attention, et ils vous lâchent plus, sourit-il. »

« Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il avec une voix boudeuse. »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu me dérangeais ? »

« T'as dit que j'étais collant… »

« Et alors ? Est-ce un mal ? »

« Je sais pas, ça dépend de toi… »

« C'est pas dérangeant. »

« Tant mieux. J'aime bien être comme ça, tu me réchauffes. »

« Alors arrête de te poser des questions, et profites-en. »

« D'accord ! »  
Il bougea un peu et se mit perpendiculairement à Maya, posant sa tête sur son torse tout en se roulant en boule.

« J'en apprends chaque jour sur les lutins… avoua-t-il. »

« Bah quoi ? fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Rien, je constate. »

Souriant, il ferma les yeux pour écouter le cœur de Maya et sa respiration paisible.  
« Comment tu fais pour être toujours calme ? »

« C'est un truc d'ogre, tu peux pas comprendre. »

« Mais euh ! Tss, t'es méchant d'esquiver ainsi mes questions. »

« J'esquive pas, c'est vrai. Tu ressembles trop à une pile électrique pour comprendre. »

« Mais… Je suis pas une pile électrique ! »

« T'es un lutin, c'est pareil. »

« Pff, je boude, annonça-t-il en faisant la moue. »

« Encore un truc de lutin. T'essayes de m'attendrir ? »

« Oui, ça marche ? »

« Essaye encore. »

« Maiiiis, miaula-t-il avec de grands yeux larmoyants, t'es pas gentil. »

« Je sais. Insiste. »

Ne sachant plus que faire pour l'attendrir, il finit par simplement fermer les yeux, devenant impassible.

« Tu te décourages bien vite, tu m'avais habitué à plus acharné. »

« Hm. Désolé, souffla-t-il sans bouger. »

« C'est moi qui vais devoir bouger alors ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »  
Il luttait pour ne pas avoir d'expression particulière, de juste rester contre lui sans plus bouger.

Maya soupira, puis se redressa sur le coude, s'efforçant de ne pas s'éloigner de Takeru, qui semblait faire des efforts monstrueux pour rester impassible. Haussant un sourcil, Maya passa une main sous son menton pour lui faire doucement relever la tête et poser furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de s'écarter.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant à une vitesse supersonique, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un petit sourire, peut-être un poil niais. Les lèvres de Maya étaient douces et sucrées.

« Bah voilà, est-ce que c'était dur, soupira Maya. »

En bug total, il ne répondit pas. Maya l'avait embrassé… Maya l'avait embrassé ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire alors ? Qu'il l'aimait ? A moins que ce geste ne signifie pas la même chose pour lui ? Non, Maya ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi ?

Haussa un sourcil, Maya soupira de nouveau, et se rallongea.  
« T'es plutôt long à la détente, pour un lutin hyperactif. »

« Je suis pas lent, je réfléchis. »

« Tu réfléchis trop. »

« Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. »  
Et il avait peur d'y croire.

« Hm, c'est ça ton problème. Pense pas, et vis l'instant présent à sa juste valeur, au lieu d'essayer de chercher le pourquoi du comment. »

« Mais… mais c'est… »  
Il soupira. Comment pouvait-il vivre l'instant présent sans savoir si Maya répondait à ses sentiments ou non ? C'était trop compliqué pour lui et un profond soupir passa à nouveau ses lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que tu peux pas comprendre pourquoi je suis calme, expliqua Maya. Parce que tu penses trop. »  
Et l'instant d'après, il reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, de manière identique à tout à l'heure.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il inspira profondément, posa une main légère et tremblante sur son épaule, et s'approcha lentement pour faire de même. Avant même de toucher ses lèvres, il avait pris une teinte coquelicot particulièrement vive. Alors quand il les effleura, ses joues étaient plus brûlantes que jamais.

Maya les pressa une nouvelle fois, sans aller plus loin, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, lutin… souffla-t-il. »

« Tu… tu… bégaya-t-il en se sentant devenir un peu plus rouge encore. Aaah, je vais mourir ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en cachant son visage dans le cou de Maya. »

« Ca serait con, maintenant que je l'ai dit, sourit Maya. »

« J'ai chaud, soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. T'as pas un remède contre le rougissement ? »

« A part un plongeon dans une piscine d'eau glacée, non, désolé. »

Se relevant brutalement, il se plaça face à lui en inspirant profondément.  
« Je t'aime, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Et j'ai peur, mais si tu m'aimes aussi alors ça ira, puisque tu seras là. »

« De quoi tu as peur ? »

« J'en sais rien. De ne pas savoir gérer peut-être… »

« Gérer quoi ? »

« L'entièreté de mes sentiments. Savoir que je peux te décevoir et que tout peut s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Et perdre ton amour et ton amitié d'un seul coup. »

Il haussa les sourcils.  
« Mais franchement, débranche ton disque dur. Tu parles de ça comme si ça allait arriver demain. Sérieux, détends-toi. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. Mais j'ai vu ce que ça donnait la vie sans toi pendant deux ans. Et j'ai horreur de l'éventualité que ça puisse se reproduire. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Takeru. Arrête de penser à ça, ça ne servira qu'à te ruiner le moral. »

« J'aime pas quand tu es sérieux comme ça, tu m'appelles Takeru, bouda-t-il. »

« Si tu disais pas n'importe quoi, je serais pas obligé d'être sérieux. »

« Hey, c'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est ce que je ressens ! protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Je comprends que tu ressentes de l'angoisse, mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu me décevrais, encore moins pourquoi notre relation s'arrêterait. Tu te fais du mal à penser ça. »

« Hm. J'ai le droit à un bisou ? demanda-t-il en rosissant alors qu'il venait à peine de retrouver une couleur normale. »

En soupirant, Maya se pencha vers lui, et embrassa délicatement le coin de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? Je suis chiant ? »

« Bon sang, arrête avec tes questions. Non t'es pas chiant… »

« Pour un peu, je verrais le sang battre à tes tempes, pouffa-t-il. Je suis content que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il en venant tendrement s'installer contre lui. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Han, je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu parlé autant qu'aujourd'hui, constata-t-il subitement. C'est cool ! »

« C'est pas pour autant que ça risque de devenir une habitude pour le reste du monde… »

« Je m'en fous du reste du monde. Tant que je peux être là, tout contre toi comme ça, ça me va. »

« Ca marche. Ca me va aussi. »

« Tant mieux. »

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante, les deux ayant trop de choses à se raconter. Enfin, Takeru racontait, et Maya écoutait. De ce côté là, malgré les quelques progrès de Maya, rien n'avait changé. Ils réapprirent très rapidement à vivre l'un avec l'autre, et la fin de semaine arrivant, ils commencèrent à faire leurs valises pour leur futur nouveau foyer à l'année. Une fois prêts, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Wataru, qui les emmena jusqu'à l'école. Il entrait dans sa troisième année, la dernière, ce qui lui fit un peu bizarre. Mais son frère et Maya prendraient la relève. Une demi-heure de route plus tard, l'école fut en vue, et c'est avec un calme absolument normal que Maya débarqua ses sacs.

« Ouaw, c'est gigantesque ! s'extasia Takeru en bondissant de la voiture pour aller prendre son sac dans le coffre. »

« Gaffe de pas t'y perdre, prévient Wataru. Au pire, tu m'appelles sur mon portable, sourit-il. »

« Ouais, mais ça ira, Maya est là, sourit-il. »

« Au pire, vous demandez aux surveillants, ils sont là pour ça. »

Haussant les épaules, il attrapa son sac d'une main, prit la main de Maya de l'autre et le tira vers le bâtiment.

Arrivés dans le hall, Maya constata que c'était aussi grand dedans que dehors. Ca devait être agréable de vivre ici. Wataru finit par les quitter, les laissant se débrouiller sur quelques derniers conseils.

« On fait quoi ? On cherche nos chambres ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas envie de traîner les sacs toute la journée. C'est en haut je crois. »

« C'est possible, je te suis, sourit-il joyeusement. »

Maya resserra sa main sur la sienne, et ils prirent la direction des escaliers, grimpant les deux étages pour enfin arriver au niveau des chambres.  
« C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? demanda Maya en arrivant au niveau du palier. »

Sortant la clé reçue par courrier, il lut le numéro sur le petit écusson accroché.  
« Vingt-quatre ! »

« Ca va, je crois que c'est pas loin de la mienne, fit-il en parcourant les numéros des yeux. »

« Elle est là, s'exclama Takeru en glissant la clé dans la serrure. En plus, je sais déjà que je suis en colocation avec mon frère, c'est chouette ! »

« Ca va, pas de risque alors. »

« Ouaip ! Faudra que je vérifie que ton colocataire ne te saute pas dessus… »

« Tu crois qu'y a un risque ? »

« Je suis sûr de rien, mais c'est possible… sourit-il en lui chipant un bisou. »  
Puis il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.  
« Bon sang, c'est énorme ! »

« T'as peur de te perdre ? »

« Pour sûr, je risque de me perdre rien que pour aller jusque mon lit ! »

« Crie, on viendra te chercher. »

« Cool, sourit-il. »  
Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Je vais faire comment pour dormir sans toi ? »

« Comme tu as fait tout le temps avant cette semaine. »

« Mais non, mais je veux pas, bouda-t-il, je veux ma peluche grandeur nature toute chaude. »

« Désolé, c'est interdit dans le règlement. T'as plus qu'à te rabattre sur ton frère. »

Il gonfla les joues avec une moue chagrine, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu peux toujours aller te plaindre au directeur, ou essayer de corrompre un des surveillants peut-être… »

« Je vais supplier mon frère de te laisser dormir à sa place. Je veux pas te quitter. »

Il lui adressa un regard en coin.  
« T'as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ou quoi ? »

« Non. C'est à moi que j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. »

« Genre une crise ? »

« Hm, genre une crise… »

« Je suis quasiment en face, ton frère sait se débrouiller, et il pourra venir me chercher tu sais. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de courir vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

« Sérieux, depuis quand les lutins sont accros aux ogres… »

« Depuis notre rencontre… »  
Puis, le regardant avec un petit sourire, il lui fit une bouille de gamin suppliant.  
« Veux un bisou… »

« Les lutins sont complètement fous. »  
Et il lui offrit ce qu'il demandait.

Ravi, et prenant le dessus sur ses hésitations, il décida d'aller un peu plus loin que d'habitude et entrouvrit ses lèvres timidement pour aller caresser celles de Maya de sa langue. Elles avaient le goût de sucette à l'orange, c'était appétissant.

Les lutins sont vraiment exigeants… Accédant à sa demande muette, il entrouvrit les lèvres à son tour pour rejoindre la langue inquisitrice et curieuse de Takeru.

S'agrippant un peu plus à lui, il la caressa un peu maladroitement, goûtant à la saveur de Maya avec délectation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour et ça lui filait des frissons dans le dos.

Takeru tremblait entre ses bras. C'était plaisant, comme ça pouvait inquiéter, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une crise à un moment pareil. Alors il le soutint un peu plus pour lui amener du réconfort et de l'assurance.

Il joua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons ne protestent. Alors il s'écarta avec lenteur, le souffle court et les joues roses, mais les yeux pétillants.  
« Tu as le goût de bonbons, sourit-il. J'aime bien. »

« Ravi de te plaire. »

« Tu me plais tout le temps. »

« Toi aussi. »

« C'est normal, je suis le meilleur lutin du monde ! plaisanta-t-il. »

« Ouais. »

Lui offrant un grand sourire, il posa un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Et tu es l'ogre le plus génial. »

« Merci. »

Se blottissant contre lui, il hésita un moment avant de dire finalement :  
« On va voir ta chambre ? »

« Chambre six, presque jusqu'en face, tu t'en souviendras ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

Lui prenant la main, il remit alors bien son sac sur son épaule, et n'eut quasiment qu'à traverser le couloir pour arriver devant sa porte. Il frappa par mesure de précaution, puis ouvrit en constatant qu'elle était ouverte. Son colocataire était déjà là. Blond, aux yeux bleus, à l'allure très féminine, il était plutôt mignon, pour un humain.  
« Salut, fit Maya en entrant. »

« Bonjour, salua-t-il avec un sourire timide. »  
« Il est choubidou, murmura Takeru à Maya. »

« Moi c'est Maya, et le nain à côté c'est Takeru. C'est moi ton coloc. »

« Je suis pas un nain, protesta Takeru. »  
Le jeune homme pouffa légèrement.  
« Je m'appelle Masato. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous entrez en première année également ? »

« Ouais. »

« Toi aussi ? demanda vivement Takeru. »  
Il appréciait déjà Masato.  
« Oui, c'est un peu effrayant. C'est vraiment grand. »  
« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

« Moi je trouve ça cool. »

« Mais, toi, tu trouves tout cool, soupira Takeru avec un énorme sourire. »

« Nan. Y a plein de trucs que je trouve ennuyeux à mourir. »

Takeru pouffa en enfonçant son index dans ses côtes.  
« Tu connais déjà quelqu'un toi ? demanda-t-il à l'autre jeune homme. »  
Il dénia timidement.  
« Ma copine est dans l'autre bâtiment… »  
Le sourire de Takeru doubla de volume. Ce jeune homme était trop mignon et il ne toucherait pas à son ogre.

« Rassuré ? souffla Maya. »

Il hocha la tête.  
« Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, je dois aller là où personne ne peut aller pour moi. »

« Si tu te perds, tu cries. »

« Promis ! »  
Il lui chatouilla le cou avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, prenant tout de suite à droite.  
Masato regarda la porte se refermer avant de reporter son attention sur Maya.  
« Il est… énergique. »

« Une vraie pile. On s'y fait. »

« Hm. »  
Puis il retourna à ses affaires, rangeant ses quelques habits dans son placard.  
Takeru longea le couloir et finit par trouver la salle de bain. Il se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes avant de se laver les mains et de ressortir. Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait faire une crise alors qu'il se sentait si bien ? Sentant son corps se glacer, il courut pour arriver au plus près de la chambre de Maya, se laissant tomber contre un mur quand ses jambes se mirent à trembler.  
« MAYA ! appela-t-il alors que son souffle se raccourcissait. »

Instantanément, avant même d'avoir réfléchi, Maya sorti de la chambre, et découvrit Takeru contre le mur. Par réflexe, même après deux ans, il sortit l'aérosol qu'il gardait depuis son retour dans sa poche, et s'approcha calmement de lui pour ne pas le faire paniquer.  
« Respire, souffla-t-il en plaçant l'aérosol à hauteur de sa bouche. »

« Hm. »  
Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer l'aérosol.

« Inspire profondément. »

Ce qu'il fit quand Maya appuya sur la ventoline. Doucement, il sentit l'air atteindre ses poumons mais il passait avec difficulté et Takeru suffoquait toujours légèrement.

Maya réitéra l'opération, constatant avec malaise qu'il le faisait presque par automatisme.

Laissant sa tête retomber sur le mur alors que l'oxygène venait emplir ses poumons, il récupéra son souffle. Levant difficilement un bras tremblant, il essuya son front perlé de sueur et ferma les yeux pour ignorer la douleur de son corps.  
« Pardon… murmura-t-il. »

« T'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. »

« Hm… »  
Mais il savait. Il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas plus de dix ans encore si ses crises continuaient avec cette vigueur. Il savait que son corps ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il savait comment son père était mort, et il suivait son chemin sans pouvoir rien y faire. Avalant péniblement sa salive, il respira le plus lentement possible pour arrêter de penser.

« Pense plus à ça, d'accord. Ca va passer. »

« Pour combien de temps ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »  
Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, par peur de découvrir l'expression de Maya.

Maya qui n'eut aucune expression particulière. Tout, ou presque, était intérieur chez lui. Et ce n'était pas agréable de le voir comme ça.  
« J'en sais rien. »

Posant une main sur ses yeux pour contenir son émotion, il soupira profondément.  
« Enfin, ma mort n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

« Dans longtemps, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Hm. De tout cœur, j'espère que tu as raison. »  
Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et eut un sourire sincère quoiqu'un peu faible.  
« On bouge ? »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

« Dans tes bras ? »

« Viens, t'y es quasiment. »

Tendant les bras vers lui, il les noua autour de son cou, forçant son corps à bouger et ses muscles à reprendre leur activité.

L'accueillant à bras ouverts, il finit par le prendre contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'il ne devait déjà avoir, et essaya de le rassurer de sa présence. Non, il n'allait pas mourir.

« Je me sens ridiculement petit et maigrichon à côté de toi. »

« On s'en fout t'es bien comme ça. »

Se blottissant tout contre lui, il soupira doucement. Il trembla légèrement quand il essaya de bouger pour s'installer confortablement, mais il se sentit particulièrement bien, calé contre son torse.

« Bouge pas et laisse-toi aller. Ca te fera du bien de te détendre un peu. »

« Hm. »  
Il cessa de bouger, restant lové contre Maya. Et ce fut dans la promesse d'être là l'un pour l'autre, dans cette étreinte pleine de douceur, que commença leur séjour dans leur nouvelle demeure.

**-**

**FIN**

**-**


End file.
